here it is, The Lost Balance completed
by lord-draconis
Summary: some of the characters are not mine but the rest however is, so nobody can use it without my permission, I hope you enjoy!


**The Lost Balance:**

**The Demise of Malestar**

**The Bra' Dracorte:**

**Volume 1**

**By Steven De Rose**

**Preface**

**My name is Lord Draconis and I have dwelled on this planet for a millennia. I watched the ones I love grow old and die. I was named after my father and whose hatred was the one who was responsible for Malestar's fall. Me on the other hand stayed forever young; is it a curse? Or is it a gift? I don't know anymore, all I can do is watch. Sitting upon my throne as my city prospers I can't help but think of the past. The only one I have left is Draconia. My love is bound to the same fate as myself; we have not yet had children even though all the time we have made love. I believe it is because we must mate in our dragon form that graces us in the skies. We have held the peace between all the nations ever since a millennia ago.**

**I am going to tell you of a story about four pillars of balance. This story took place so long ago that I can barely remember. It takes place in a time of hate and anger; the only light that is shown is that of Draconia and I; for we continue to go back to that time in our memories so that it is not totally forgotten; we dare not go there in physical form for it brings back to painful of memories. The pillars when in balance are one in whole. As soon as one pillar is corrupted everything losses balance. Draconia and I are the last two pillars that are still pure. The other two were Irene and Athena; sadly they, in the end were corrupted to the core. For complete balance all pillars must be pure. When the pillars become corrupted the simply grow old and die; the ones that remain pure live on till the end of time.**

**Chapter 1: Past **

**My story starts in the year 9000B.C.E. and it is winter. The first snow of the year has fallen and everything is white. I look out at the castle window and then back to the bed where I have just risen. There still asleep, lie my beautiful Draconia. Even though she is my mother we are life mates. I call for dry firewood and some oil. After the servant laid everything down in front of the fireplace I bid him to go back to bed. "Thank thee Milord," Serus formally stated. I gathered all of the firewood into the fireplace and dumped all the oil on top of it. I then grabbed the lit torch from the wall and set the oil aflame. I then went back over to the bed and slid next to Draconia. I then bolted our bedroom door with my mind and drew forth my wings, which are hidden most of the time. I wrapped Draconia and I together and fell back to sleep.**

**Some time later around mid-day I was awoken to a set of the most gorgeous set of Emerald blue eyes that I ever did see. I reached over and gave her a kiss as I was unwrapping us from my wings. "What are you hungry for my love?" I asked her with the most loving tone. She stretched and pulled the covers back up to her neck. "I think fruit," She informed me.**

**"Excellent choice darling," I stated as I was getting up.**

**I walked up to the door and unbolted it. I stood before the guard and ordered," the lady and I will be having fruit this morning. Also bring me some more firewood and make it quick." The guard left and picked up his pace; I closed the door behind me. I turned around and took noticed that Draconia had nothing on. She was a little chilly due to the fact that her nipples were a little hard. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I quickly walked over to Draconia and extended my wings. I wrapped my wings around her before saying come in. Serus came in with an armload of firewood; another servant by the name of Elizabeth of Bathory came in with our food. After leaving what they were carrying they gave formal bows and left the room; closing the door behind them.**

**I unwrapped my wings from around Draconia and at that moment I was instantly aroused. She had a flawless body; the goddess graced her with beauty. I slipped out of my trousers and laid back on the bed. Draconia climbed on top of me. We made love like we have never made love. Towards the end I extended my wings around and pulled her close with no resistance. I finished and held her ever closer. **

**We laid there for a while before actually getting up. We got out of bed and slipped into our robes made from the finest of silks. We sat at our respective places at the table and ate. After we were finished Draconia called for a hot bath while I sat on our balcony wrapped in my wings and robes. I sat and watched Malestar awaken to the early dawn. As the sun started to rise and cast rays of multiple colors shown; the magick of the city was revealed. I started thinking of how my father and mother had separated. My father's heart so full of anger and negativity towards everything started to make me think that it will someday consume this city. We Draconians time is ever shortened by the hate that has consumed many a heart. I felt the presence of Draconia and relaxed. At least our love has remained constant; she gently laid her hands upon my shoulders and leaned over to give me a kiss. I took up her hand and escorted her to were I could look into her eyes. She then sat on my lap. I stretched my wings as she cuddled up next to me. I closed my wings around the both of us. She massaged my chest as she laid her head upon me. I kissed the top of her forehead and cuddled with her. We both fell back asleep for better then a half of a day. **

**We were woken up to the most horrible sound imaginable. As we looked on my army was losing badly to the battle my father brought forth unto my palace. I quickly jumped into my armor and started running to the end of the balcony. I jumped over the railing and shifted instantly into my dragon form. I headed straight for my father; he took noticed of my flight and awaited me. With my presence my armies immediately picked up their performance. I sped up to where I was glowing white and slammed into the side of my father. Draconis cursed with pain as my horns ripped into his side. He recovered quickly but having to land because his wings were useless. I proceeded to follow; I shifted back into my human form and drew up my sword. I charged toward him as he was shifting back as well. I caught him in his rib cage. He cursed again. "How dare you, you insolent bastered!" Draconis cursed at me. I just grinned. Draconis drew up his sword and we clashed. Hours seemed to roll by before the final blow came. I jumped back to stop the blow he sent from killing me. His sword glanced into my leg as his sword came down. I ran at full speed and sliced at a counter-clockwise motion. His blood splashed onto my face; I turned around and looked him in the eyes. All of a sudden I watched a solid circle of blood form after a circular piece of his armor fell away. He fell dead before my eyes; as I watched his army flee for their lives, I fell to the ground and passing out from blood loss...**

**Chapter 2: Present**

**As I look back my old wound that my father gave me is starting to throb with pain but it is tolerable. There are times that even Draconia gets phantom pains and it hurts me every time she has one. Some things are meant to be forgotten but for us the memories are important due to the fact in our families; we are the only ones left. The memories may hurt us but that is what makes us feel alive inside. Even though we will not die we do cherish every moment we have together. I remember a time when Athena and everyone was still alive, when all we could do is live and be happy.**

**As the times grew though the humans are pushing ever more our way to the point where I must create a chasm so wide and deep to keep them out of our lands. By the goddesses might I will protect my lands from these humans who think that the land is theirs for the taking. I look over to see my Queen Draconia come up to me, wanting me to show her my love once again. I always shall love her to the end of time. It is a pact that we made all those many years ago when Draconia was cast into an endless sleep as Malestar fell. I was cursed by my memories of the time taken away from me by the ancients. After taking the ancients within me though my memories slowly came back. As Draconia fell into her endless sleep we vowed that we would love each other till the end of time. "My love how is my beautiful Queen?" I lovingly asked.**

**"Oh, I am fine my lover. I am just remembering times long since past," She lovingly replied.**

**"As am I my love, as am I," I replied," I am remembering our time together before Malestar fell all those long and distant years ago."**

**Draconia walked up and sat on my lap. I held her up and passionately kissed her. "Our bond is of the heart, love is our law," I sweetly stated. She smiled, as she understood the phrase. She leaned over and kissed me like she has never kissed me before. I felt myself go instantly relaxed as she brushed my hair out of my face. I sat there for a moment or so looking into her ever-beautiful eyes. I embraced her; never letting go. I love her so much that if she died I would kill myself in order to be with her in the next life. I released her but she stayed there holding onto me; not wanting to let go either. I gently caressed her entire body with my hands. I starred deeply into her eyes; I suddenly remember wakening up to the worried emerald blue eyes...**

**Chapter 3: Past **

**I suddenly woke up from a horrible nightmare of the city being cursed when I noticed that my leg was bandaged and hurting something terrible. I looked over to see that Draconia had fallen asleep at the foot of the bed. I laid back down and played with her hair with my toes on my good leg. She woke up and I pretended to be asleep. I opened my eyes to have to beautiful emerald blue oceans looking deeply in my eyes. "How are you feeling my love?" She worriedly asked. I seen the worry in her eyes and it nearly broke my heart. "Ok, I guess. What happened?" I asked.**

**"You don't remember?" She asked.**

**I shook my head," No I don't."**

**"Your father brought his entire army and attacked the palace," She reminded me," you killed him in battle and the reason why your leg probably hurts is because he struck you in the leg with his sword. Some how you manage to move fast enough to do your counter-clockwise attack that you perfected. When we found the both of you, you were nearly dead from blood loss and he had a perfect circle carved in his chest. We did however have him buried in the royal family cemetery a few miles from here."**

**I just sat there for a moment as silent as the dead. I laid my head back upon my pillows and Draconia proceeded to follow me. Draconia laid her head upon my chest and thankfully stated, "I thank the goddess that she didn't take you away from me. I prayed four times a day for the last two weeks." It took a minute before everything she told me settled in. "I have been sleeping for the last two weeks?" I asked.**

**"Yes you have and I have been so worried about you more then you think," She told me with relief lacing her voice," I am glad that you woke though."**

**"I am sorry that I worried you so. I truly am but this injury is nothing to me, I was protecting my palace but most of all I was protecting the woman that I love," I apologetically informed her.**

**"It's ok," She simply replied. At that moment the pain in my leg disappeared entirely. I felt completely safe in Draconia's arms and at that moment I never realized how precious life was until I saw the worry in her eyes and felt the embrace that she gave me when laying on the bed. I never want her to worry like that ever again. I will do all that is in my power. I whispered into her ear that I was getting up. Draconia moved as I slid out of bed. I slipped into my armor and limped my way out the bedroom door. I stopped for a second and telepathically asked," My love will you join me?" A minute later Draconia came walking out the bedroom and joined me at my side. I took her arm into mine and went to the main hall. I came up to the captain of my guard and commanded, "gather everyone in the city and have them go to the cynical. Now go." Remuss gave me a respectful nod and ordered the rest of the guard to gather everyone.**

**We proceeded to the cynical and waited for everyone to gather. After a few moments everybody was present. I silenced them before announcing," the attack upon this city will not go unnoticed. I took injury protecting you, my people; I took injury protecting the one that I hold dearest in my heart. We will defend ourselves to whatever end. This city will stand strong against all and any odds. This is my word, it will be done. My people I will sacrifice my own life to protect you; when father brought armies to this city, I grounded and then kill him. If this is not enough then you tell me how I should protect you, my people. I will destroy friend or foe." Everything went quiet, absolutely quiet. I excused everyone and took up my ladies arm. We proceeded to the courtyard; upon entering the courtyard I took notice of the fountain that has been running ever since my father's grandfather had ordered its construction for his queen. I kept it up in hopes that it will bring a light of pure positivistic power to this place but nothing has happened so far. The only thing that has happened is this city has been plunged into a deeper darkness because of the negativity that dwells in the hearts of many a people. As I lounge upon one of the many fallen pillars of old that have since been remade I felt a longing for the peace that my heart so desires. I know that deep in my heart I will have to call upon the allies of old to come to my aid because my father may be dead yes, but his heir, my half brother who's heart is filled with hate as well. He will come to this place with an army bigger then the last. As I hold Draconia close to me and I cannot help but to fell depressed. I am worried about her; I am worried about my people. Now that I think about it; I am worried about everyone except myself. I give my love a kiss trying to clear my mind but it helps not. "My love what do you say we go back to our chambers and just lay in bed holding each other?" I asked.**

**"I would love to do that but first let's bath together," She informed me while having a look of pleasure within her eyes.**

**I let her lead me to our chambers and she called for hot water. A couple of minutes later we were in the bathing tub and relaxing. Draconia slid up onto my lap and planted herself right above my penis. I felt myself go instantly hard and as soon as she felt something slid into her all on it's own she ecstatically stated, "hmmm, feels like someone is wanting attention." Draconia started to slide slowly up and down upon me as we were making love. This is the first time we have made love like this and it was truly amazing. It was like floating in the heavens. As I felt myself preparing to release I felt Draconia release and push me to where I released. I laid back completely relaxed as Draconia laid against me gasping for breath. I turned her face towards mine and gave her a deep yet passionate kiss. **

**The next thing I remember is an urgent pounding upon our chamber door. At that moment I realized that Draconia and I were still in the bathing tub; I then woke my beloved gently. We climbed out of the tub and wrapped ourselves in our wings; I proceeded to the door; I unbolted it and our captain of the guard came bursting through. He stood at attention and announced, "Milord please forgive the intrusion but there is a problem that needs your attention."**

**"Take me to this problem," I announced not bothering to get dressed.**

**The guard nodded and escorted me to the main gates. With my royal guard behind me, I ordered the gates open; there to my disbelief stood my arch nemesis, my half-brother. I called to my sword and it was instantly in my hand. "What are you doing here you traitor," I hissed.**

**"The last time I seen our father he was coming here to destroy you. Where is he?" He lightly asked.**

**"He is dead and that is all that you need to know," I growled in response.**

**"By you, I presume?" He asked.**

**"Your presumptions are correct," I stated through clinched teeth.**

**"I believe you need to leave my territory before something bad happens to you. You are most definitely not welcome here," I truthfully stated while controlling the urge to kill him on the spot.**

**Just then my half-brother turned and walked away. Before heading back to my chambers I ordered two dozen of my best fighters to make sure he is out of my provinces. As they left I proceeded back to my chambers. Upon entering I found Draconia laying on the bed waiting for me. As I was closing the doors to our chamber I unwrapped myself from my wings and headed straight for my beloved. As I lay down next to her I felt her warmth and immediately pulled her close to me. I pulled up the fur blankets and fell asleep looking into her eyes. While I slept I had a dream where my half-brother snuck back into the palace and was standing at the foot of my bed with Draconia's head in his hand. I awoke suddenly and threw my sword straight into the wall. The sword was buried in the wall clear to the hilt. Draconia stirred and sat up looking at the wall. "Bad dream my love?" She lovingly asked while caressing my back.**

**"It was the worst dream I ever had," I stated while burying my face into my hands.**

**"What did you dream about?" She curiously asked.**

**"I dreamt that my half-brother had killed you and he held your head in his hand," I stated nearly crying.**

**"It's ok beloved it was just a dream," She lovingly stated.**

**"I know it seemed so real though," I replied.**

**All of a sudden a dozen of my guard broke through the chamber doors. Draconia instantly covered herself up. "Our apologies Milord when we seen Elizabeth just standing with a jug of wine with a sword through it, I immediately called the guard here," Dranus explained.**

**"The sword went that far through the wall?" I questioned.**

**"Yes Milord, Elizabeth is still standing out there with it afraid to move," He stated while trying to hold back a laugh.**

**"I must see this," I stated while extending my wings to there full length so that I may cover myself with them. After I extended my wings I heard some gasps come from one of the men. I walked to the hallway where, sure enough, Elizabeth was standing there with an empty jug of wine. I walked back into the chambers and pulled the sword out. I heard a crash of the jug hitting the floor and a squeal come from Elizabeth. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat. I peaked my head out and smiled at Elizabeth. I was glad to have her around because no matter what she could put a smile on my face even in the darkest moods. I went back into the chambers after Elizabeth told me that she was going to bring another jug of wine. I walked back over to Draconia and lay next to her once again. I stroked her hair and gently placed a kiss upon her rosy lips. I looked her in the eyes and immediately pulled her close to me; I needed the comfort of someone close.**

**Chapter 4: Present**

**As I look upon Draconia now I feel as if I have been blessed with someone whom I can spend eternity with. She slipped off my lap and I got up from my throne; I took up her hand in mine and we went walking among our people. As we were walking through the market place I hardly recognized some of my own people. Very few are still alive from when Athena and them were still alive; the very jeweler that I got the Draconian Onyx rings from is still alive and well but I am afraid that he will soon leave this world and travel to Summerland before the next couple of years has past. He is over six thousand years old. One of the oldest of serpents that I have had the pleasure of ever knowing. **

**I frequently visit him and show him that I do still care for him and all the others. He out lived Zane and Danica and was present at their funeral rites. He was the one that carved the Sarcophagus that they are forever sleeping in. He hand carved it out of a mixture of Golden and Black Onyx; he also inscribe upon the side 'Here dwells the lord and lady of the Serpentine and Avian people, beloved brother and sister to Lord Draconis. They will forever be missed in the hearts of all'. Once I read the inscription upon the Sarcophagus I broke down in tears because he captured the essence of love and family bonds in three sentences. I know that I will hopefully see them again but only when I dream. For some reason the blood that I gave them, in the end, destroyed them. For I shall never die; I miss them sorely. **

**Draconia and I headed back up to the palace after a few hours of walking through the markets and enjoying some of the well prepared food that was presented to us freely. As we entered the main hall we went into the area of my original mansion and sat down upon the couch. I then snagged the comforter and played the movie in the DVD player; I threw the blanket over Draconia and I, sometime during the movie we both fell asleep in each other's arms. **

**As I was sleeping I dreamed about all the ones that I loved that had died. In my dream they were all still alive and well; I saw their faces as beautiful as the day they died. Everyone was so happy and at peace that they had no worries of war and the evil that comes with war. **

**I suddenly woke up with Draconia looking me in the eyes. "What's wrong my love?" She ever so lovingly asked. I then realized that I was crying and she had woken me up. "I was dreaming of everyone. Why do you ask?" I asked while stroking her hair that had gone even almost white. I grabbed a tissue from the tissue box to wipe the remainder of the tears away. "Well you woke me up when you were saying there names quite loudly and then I realized you were crying. I had to make sure you were all right," Draconia stated in a soft and ever so loving voice.**

**"I am sorry to have woken you, I just miss them with all my heart and soul," I replied while starting to cry again, "Just look at me, the big strong warrior is an emotional wreck."**

**"Oh darling, you will be all right, you're just in mourning my love," She lovingly stated while stroking the side of my face.**

**I looked into those loving eyes of hers and felt true love, true compassion, and the truest of loyalties. I pulled her as close as I possibly could and embraced her; I lifted her chin and gave her a most passionate of kisses. I am so happy that she is still with me; I am glad she didn't grow old and die. I am glad that that the only thing that changed about her was her hair, it went a little bit more blonde to where it is almost platinum blonde. As I hold her in my arms I thank every god and goddess that I can remember for letting Draconia be with me till the end of time. If it wasn't for her love and support I probably would have just withered into a pile of scales and bones. Just thinking of Draconian depression gives me the chills. **

**As I sit here with the only person that has been with me for all these years, whom has shown me true love and compassion, I started to cry again. Draconia looked up at me and I could see the worry writ upon her face. "What's wrong my love?" She asked with worry once more.**

**"I love you with all my heart and soul. I thank thee for being here with me my fair Draconia, I thank you for loving me and I thank you for being my life mate because as you know it takes complete understanding to be ones life mate," I so lovingly informed her. Draconia responded by gently setting both hands on the side of my face and giving me a passionate kiss. I put my arms behind her back and started pulling her close when I realized that she was shifting. I looked at my own skin and took notice that I was changing also. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks; we were going to make love in our Draconian forms. I stopped resisting it and within seconds we were falling from the sky, mating like their is no end, after what seemed like hours I extended my wings to slow our descent to the ground. As we touched down, we were still locked in a tight embrace; fell into a blissful sleep knowing that the other was next to each other...**

**Chapter 5: Past **

**Hours seemed to roll by as I was laying there on the plush bed with my beloved Draconia. I ran my hands through her hair and took in the flowery smell that still came in from the gardens. As I looked through the window just past my lady in white I noticed that it had started to snow again. "I think I will have someone bring some wood and oil it seems to be threatening with a very cold night," I informed my goddess. Her response was to pull the blankets up to her chin and smile as the light from the torches flickered off her deep emerald blue eyes. I got up and out of bed and slid on my deer hide pants and wrapped myself in my wings. As I reached the door handle; the door opened and there came Elizabeth, bumping into me, knocking the fresh jug of wine off the platter that she was carrying but this time I used my mind and caught it in mind air. I opened my wings, revealing my well toned muscular body as I grabbed it and handed it too her. "Thank thee Milord," She stated while blushing. I covered myself up once more and nodded to her with respect. One of the things my mentor taught me was that in order to gain respect, one must give it. "You're most welcome Elizabeth," I truthfully replied. I continued on after calling for my guard; Dranus ever stood watchful over me. I am thankful to have him as a guard; I truly am. With Dranus at my side, we continued on to the store room for the wood and oil. With Dranus and I, our arms full of wood, I had enough wood to keep Draconia and my chambers warm for a couple of days. After stacking the wood nicely in the appropriate place and asked Dranus to ask Elizabeth or Marius to bring enough oil for seven fires. Ten minutes later Elizabeth surprisingly brought me the seven days of oil that I requested but she also brought me another four days worth of wood. All though I haven't figured out how she managed to bring that much wood because she is a very small woman for her age. She was small true, but that woman could best some of my best fighters in a game called arm wrestling. It is a very interesting game and looks to be quite fun. I am considering the thought on to train her to fight because I believe with some additional training; she would be a most ferocious fighter.**

**After I had a roaring fire going I closed the shutters over the stone windows so the heat would stay in. I then proceeded to the bed where Draconia was slowly drifting into a deep sleep. By then I had my wings completely expanded and nearly full size, I gently shook the pillow which her head was laid and her eyes fluttered open. "Wake up my love, don't fall asleep quite yet. I am going to order some food brought up to us and then we can lay down and sleep together," I so lovingly informed her. **

**"Ok my king," She tiredly stated.**

**Draconia got up from her resting place and slipped into her silken robes and sat in a chair close to the fire. I walked up to the door and opened it; I then informed Dranus who was ever standing valiantly over us," old friend would you please go and inform the cooks that lady Draconia and I wish to has some of his extravagant roasted lamb and potatoes please." He then gave me a respectful bow before ordering his second in command to stand watch over us. I closed the chamber doors and walked over to the chair next to my beloved queen. As we sat there in formidable silence, enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden the chamber doors flew open. Dranus's second in command Terus stormed in. "What do you think you are doing?" I ordered.**

**"I have a message from your step brother. He's says time to die," Terus sneered.**

**I instantly went into a fighting stance and called to my sword. As soon as the sword was in my hand Terus knocked it away. I then shift to my demy form and extended my claws. Terus swung and missed me by an inch. I heard Draconia crying and screaming at Terus to leave as he swung again. This time I was prepared; I dodged his attack and swiped at his side with my claws. Terus cursed as four deep gashes appeared and started bleeding profoundly. Terus was about ready to strike again when Dranus stormed in and then look on his face was beyond rage; it seems not only I have been betrayed. Dranus instantly pulled out his sword and went into a fighting stance. I saw a wicked grin spread across Terus's face; as Terus swung at me I stuck my hand out and grabbed the sword. I noticed and did Terus, a thin line of blood appear in the palm of my hand. Dranus swung his sword and split Terus in half. **

**As Terus fell to the floor, I dropped his sword that I was holding and noticed that it was a deep cut. All of a sudden I felt my body heat rise quickly and felt my hand burn with unspeakable agony. I dropped to my knees and landed on my back. My lungs burned with unimaginable pain every time I took a breath. Draconia ran over to my side and lifted my head into her lap as she was crying. All of a sudden she ordered Dranus to fetch the surgeon and that he better move it or she was going to have his wings above the fire place. Her words not only surprised Dranus but surprised me as well. Dranus was instantly gone and a few moments later the surgeon had knelt by my side. The surgeon looked at my palm and stated, "It is definitely poison because that wound is most definitely not mortal. For goddess sakes the traitor's sword isn't even sharp." He took up the sword and examined it very carefully. He whispered something in Draconia's ear and she went hysterical. I fell in and out of consciousness and I can only remember bits and pieces of what happened next. I saw someone being dragged away by two of my guard.**

**Dranus telling me to go a head and sleep now.**

**Some ordering to have the palace searched top to bottom for spies.**

**I woke up after what seemed an eternity of painful unconsciousness to find Dranus watching over me. He looked extremely tired and worn out. I sat up quickly and felt a dizzy spell hit me hard. "Milord, please lay back down, you need to rest," He strongly informed me. I nodded in accord. As I laid back down I turned my head in his direction and asked, "what happened?" He didn't answer right away and that made me worry. "Where is lady Draconia?" I worriedly asked. **

**"The lady sleeps; I had to have the doctor give her something to sleep because she wouldn't listen to what I had to say. She went extremely hysterical at one point," He informed me," now back to what you had asked me previously. My second in command betrayed the both of us. He busted into your chambers meaning to kill you but he had a blunt blade. All though it was blunt he had mixed both the avian poison which he stole from the armory and the Draconian poison. You have had the doctors baffled because you should be dead sire. The poison was strong enough to kill about a dozen Draconian troops and two battalions of Serpentine soldiers."**

**As I laid there letting the news settle in I then asked, "When was the last time you slept?"**

**"The night before you were attacked," He answered.**

**"Then I am ordering you to go and rest," I lightly commanded.**

**"Yes sire," Dranus stated in accord as the doctor came through the door.**

**"Well how's our patient?" He seriously asked.**

"**I am a little hungry and dizzy, not to mention a slight burning sensation in my hand," I replied.**

**"The burning sensation will pass with the dizziness. However, I can order up some food for you if you would like?" He asked.**

**"I would appreciate that, if it is no trouble," I replied," one more thing, give Dranus something to help him sleep."**

**"I..." Dranus stated before I cut him off.**

**"No arguments, I must have you get some real sleep and not worry yourself to death about me," I commanded but not wanting not response.**

**Dranus gave a formidable bow and turned to leave when lady Draconia stepped through the door. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces; she had been crying. Dranus gave her a bow and parted with the doctor. "How is my queen today?" I lovingly asked as I brushed my hand through her hair.**

**"I am fine my love, I has been worrying about you is all. It is a miracle that you are still alive though," She replied while trying to hold back her tears that I seen forming in her eyes.**

**"I know already Dranus informed me of what happened. I couldn't remember what happened either due to the poison or just plain exhaustion," I informed her while sitting up to give her a kiss.**

**I kissed her ever still so passionately before she stated as her reserve broke," I thought I was going to lose you. I am extremely happy that you didn't die but thinking now. I probably would have died along with you." I took my hand that was bandaged and wiped her tears away. As I laid back down I bid her to lay with me. As Draconia lay down beside me she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace and I did the same; I believe we fell asleep like that. Holding each other; a few hours later we were woken by the doctor coming in to give me some herbs that he crushed and made a tea out of. It was the most horrible tasting concoction I have ever tasted but he said that it will destroy what was left of the poison in my system. As I looked over to see that there was food awaiting us. I sat up a little more and asked to have it brought over to us. After eating we fell back asleep dreaming of things to come.**

**Chapter 6: Present**

**I awoke to find Draconia and I still in our Draconian form and locked in an embrace. I then used my mind to wake her. "_Draconia my sweet darling, it's time to wake up," _I telepathically stated. As I watched her stir I took a quick scan of her body and felt heat rising in my face. Even in her Draconian form she has been graced by the goddess. The colors of her scales are so flawless that even the sun bows before her and her gentle curves of her body are perfect. There truly is no way to describe her beauty. She is perfect. "_Yes my love_," She replied with her telepathy while smiling. I noticed that she had her gorgeous metallic purple and silver scales take on a red hue; she was blushing. I think she caught sight that I could not help but to take a good eye full. I looked down where my dick should be and noticed that it was still within Draconia. I started to pull it out and instantly went into orgasm; releasing bucket full of sperm into her. After I got control of myself once again I pulled out and stood up. Draconia remained laying down and just looked up to me. I lowered my head and gave her a kiss the best I could while still shifted. **

**After a minute or so later Draconia arose to her feet and gently rubbed herself against me. Showing me that she loved me in Draconian form. As we walked we shifted back into our human forms and stepped into the house. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a Mountain Dew for the both of us and proceeded to the couch where I awaited Draconia whom had to go to the bathroom. As she walked into the living room I noticed that she had a glow about her somehow. As she approached I so lovingly asked with curiosity, "sweet heart how is it that you have come to glow like you are?"**

**"I am with child of course," She happily and gleefully stated.**

**I just sat there as my jaw fell open. I looked for the words but all that came out was something along the lines of heavy breathing. I then looked back at all the times that we have had made love and realized that she can only get pregnant in our Draconian forms. "I was right love. You can only be with child if we mate in our second forms, which we definitely did earlier," I announced. All she could do was nod; she is so happy that she is humming with happiness. There is enough joy and happiness coming off her aura that I can feel myself start to get the same glow that she has. **

**Draconia came and sat on my lap and as she did so she leaned up and gave me a kiss. She started rubbing just above her womb as I wrapped my arms around her and held her ever close. I pulled her into an embrace while resting my head upon her shoulders. "I will always love you and I shall never let anything happen to you my queen. What do you think we should name the child when it is born?" I asked with utmost curiosity.**

**"Well we are going to name our daughter after me and our son after you," She purred with happiness.**

**"How can you tell if there is twins or even wither there male or female?" I curiously asked.**

**"I just can, it is a mother's instinct one would say," She simply replied.**

**I didn't say anything else but I held her close and savored the moment that we shared. Nothing in the world mattered to me except her and our children that she was carrying. As I thought to myself I realized that I was never alone to begin with. All though I missed the company of children but now that is no more. I suddenly started to glow with the most perfect of golden hues. Draconia just smiled for she knew that I was no longer on the road to Draconian protection.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door that led to the throne room. Dranus my long time friend since when Malestar still stood in one with itself, in a time before it was cursed. I was happy to see him still alive. Draconia stood up and I proceeded to follow. "Old friend," I stated as I went over to hug him," how have you been all these years?" **

**" I have been I am glad to see you and lady Draconia still alive and well. Once I heard that the curse had been lifted from Malestar I thought it would be wise to make myself known once again," He proudly informed me.**

**"I am glad you did my friend. I here by, reinstated your rank and position. So what news have you?" I asked with curiosity.**

**"Well I have some friends I would like you to meet. They would like to be your personal guard; they await us in the throne room," He proudly informed me.**

**I took up my ladies arm within mine and Dranus led us to the throne room. I then noticed that all these years he has not aged a day. I am glad for that because he has been my protector and guardian but most of all, my friend. As we approached the throne Dranus then proudly informed me, "let me introduce to you the most lethal warriors on this plain. Let me introduce Tizoc Theron, Kaleo, Jessica Shade, Chalkha, Kamerine, Jega, Kendra, Nikolas and his twin brother Kristopher, and last but not least Sara Tigress Vida. Sara is the only Vida to have been turned and survived. You well know Milord that Sara's family is vampire hunters and too have her on your guard is quite valuable, she may look like she is weak but rest assured, she is not. These ten people that stand before you are the most lethal vampiric assassins and they would like to become your personal guard," Dranus informed me. At hearing their names I could not believe the luck I was having but I knew that I needed to test their skills in battle. Even though I know that I needed not to do that I need the exercise. "Well, well. Do you ten people think that you have what it takes to knock me to the ground?" I asked. I looked at their features and they were confused. "To be my most loyal guard you must be worthy. Let's go to the armory and I will grab a couple of wooden swords. We then shall go to the sparing arena to test your abilities; do not, I repeat, do not hold back. I want you to attack with full force. Do you understand?" I asked. They all nodded in accord. I led the way to the armory and gathered two of the hardest wooden swords that were available. After making way to the sparing arena I ordered the two drakes that were sparing to stand on the side lines so that I may test my newest of the guards skills. "Tizoc Theron, you are first to go," I informed him while handing him the sword. I looked over to notice the two drakes have shock writ across their faces. Before I knew it Tizoc was swinging away utilizing all his skills to try and knock me down. **

**Six hours later I called a draw to the match. "Tizoc welcome to my guard," I stated breathlessly," Kaleo, your up." Tizoc bowed with respect and stepped off while Kaleo climbed into the arena. I tossed him the sword the Tizoc used and we began. Kaleo was much faster then Tizoc and he used lightning fast attacks but I found his weakness. He left his left side open; moments later I had him pinned and my sword in his side. "Your dead," I informed him.**

**"So are you," He replied as I took notice of the tip of the sword directly above my solar plexus. I nodded. "Well done Kaleo, Welcome to my guard. Jessica your up," I stated while throwing the sword to Jessica. Jessica flashed me an evil wicked of a grin and slid into her fighting stance. I admitt that she had a weapon that could fool anybody; she was quite beautiful. I threw down my sword and went into my Tei-Qwan-Do stance. As the bell was rung Jessica flew at me with unnatural speed. I matched her speed and wait for the right moment. **

**Jessica came barreling towards me I made my move. I grabbed her feet and flipped her on her back. As she regained her posture she glared at me. She glared at me so strongly that it could have still a viper's breath. The one that she loved taught her all that she knows, they even fought side by side until Risika's brother killed Aubrey on a field of battle. Ever since she has fought with ferocity, hoping that one day she will meet her beloved once again. Jessica threw down her sword and went into a kick boxer's stance. I smiled from ear to ear; this is going to be fun. I motioned for her to attack and she attacked with excellent skill. I barely dodged a punch combo with a high kick by no more then two inches. I dropped to the ground and slid my leg and knocked her to the ground. I was on top of her instantly; I put her in a head lock and she tapped out. "Jessica Shade welcome to my Guard. One more thing you are the only person to keep up with me in hand-to-hand combat, congratulations," I congratulated her," Chalkha your up." Chalkha stepped into the arena and stepped towards me. He picked up the sword that Jessica threw down and instantly started attacking with lightning swift attacks. I used my kinesis of pure spirit and knocked him to the ground. As he got up he conjured up the element of fire and started throwing fire balls at me. I dodged left and right to avoid getting singed. I drew forth the power of water and doused him to the ground. He instantly started coughing to where he couldn't breath. I withdrew my power and ran over to his side. "Are you all right Chalkha?" I asked with concern.**

**"I will be fine Milord, I just wasn't prepared for water kinesis attack is all," He stated while catching his breath.**

**"Well Chalkha you have must definitely earned the right to be in my guard," I informed him.**

**"Thank you Milord," He thankfully stated as I helped him to his feet.**

**"All right Kamerine you're up next," I announced while stepping back into attack position. Kamerine stepped into the arena and pulled out her whip. I laughed out loud as I took the one from Dranus. I crack my whip in the air and prepared for Kamerine to attack. We started walking in a circle facing each other; awaiting for the other to make his move. Kamerine attack first and I was not fast enough to dodged it as a thin line of blood formed along my cheek. Not bothering to inspect my wound I launched my attack. I caught Kamerine in the side leaving a deep gash half way around her torso. She cursed in pain as she snapped her whip into my shoulder slicing it open. Not wanting my opponent to see the pain I put on a neutral mask. The wound that I inflicted was healing but extremely slow like and I know that soon she would collapse from blood loss. I crack my whip once more delivering a blow that would have been fatal to a human. Kamerine cursed again. Before I had the chance to dodge out of the way Kamerine delivered a blow so fierce in nature that I fell to my knee for a brief second. Kamerine had managed to wrap her whip around the side of my neck, down my back, over my dick, and up my chest. Leaving a gash nearly six feet long. I returned the favor by snapping whip around her waist and pulling her towards me. I then knocked her down with a blast of power. After catching my breath I looked over to see her almost unconsciousness on the floor. She was dieing; I instantly ran over to her side and pulled her up to my throat and ordered her to feed. She latched on and started to feed. Amazingly enough with my blood entering her system her wounds healed almost instantly. She fed for a couple of minutes later and released. I then whispered into her ear," You are most definitely in my guard my queen." I looked into her eyes and they started to tear. I know she didn't understand what I said but I had her look into my mind. As she did she then understood that I would explain later. I wrapped my arm around her waist and hefted her into my arms. I looked over at Draconia and she understood that I was going to make her my second Draga. I teleported Kamerine and I to mine and Draconia's bedroom. I then laid her upon my bed gently and teleported myself back to the arena when Nikolas asked," Milord are you vampire?"**

**"No, I am not. I am Draconian but I possess the power and abilities of the vampires. I do possess the thirst as well," I informed him. I took a look at Jega and realized that I didn't need to test his skills. The man was built like a tank. "Jega you are on my guard. I do not need to test your skills," I announced," Kendra step forward." Kendra stepped forward and kneeled before me. "I know your reputation and the reason I cannot test your skills, instead I want you to tell me why you think you are worthy to be on my guard," I informed her.**

**"Well Milord, the only thing I can say is this. Utilize my powers and gifts to what you see fit. Our combined powers are ultimate," She replied.**

**"A wise answer Kendra, you are on my guard. Nikolas, Kristopher, and Sara please step into the arena," I announced. All three of them stepped into the arena with actual swords in there hands. Kristopher and Nikolas had their matching swords and Sara had her Vida knife. I called to my sword and it was instantly in my hand. As soon as all three of them seen the sword they swore because the only thought that it was a myth. "Now, I will be testing all three of your skills at once. You need to remember that there are no kill shots," I announced. I instantly went into my stance and motioned them to attack. They circled me like predators. I felt Sara at my back, Nikolas in front of me and Kristopher just in my line of eye sight. Nikolas struck first but I countered it by kicking him out of the ring but he instantly materialized in front of me. Sara and Kristopher attacked and I blocked their attack with my sword while holding Nikolas in place. I turned my attention to Sara and smiled. I released my grip on Nikolas and he came charging. His sword came down and the blade cut into my hand beside the scar that Terus left as he tried to assassinate me. I grasped the sword as hard as I possibly could. Nikolas tried with his might but couldn't move the sword but he also refused to let go. I released the grip on Sara and Kristopher. I wondered to myself wither or not they scare easily. I shifted into my full blown dragon form they stepped back but that was all. I looked over to Draconia and this time it was her turn to blush because I caught her getting an eye full. **

**I returned to my human form and smiled. "Welcome to guard my loyal servants," I proudly stated. I threw on the robe that I was wearing and we all walked back into the throne room. Upon sitting on my throne I whispered into Draconia's ear, "my love will you go and fetch Kamerine?" She nodded and gave me a kiss which made Kristopher and Sara blush from ear to ear. A few moments later Kamerine came walking up to the throne. I stood up and announced," you all came here looking forward to joining my guard. Two of you will be getting a little more. I take Kendra and Kamerine as my Draga's. Kamerine, Kendra please take your place upon the throne. The rest of you are officially now my personal guard." I then instantly had a table appear in front of me and motioned for them to sit. Draconia slid up on my lap and wrapped her arms around me. Kamerine then asked with curiosity," what is a Draga?"**

**"As Kendra and Draconia all ready know Kamerine. To be my Draga is to be my queen and when you and I sparred, when I nearly killed you. I was on the brink of being hysterical. I have known you before but I cannot quite remember from when. All I know is that I have deep feelings for you and I cannot ignore them. When I picked you up I looked over at Draconia here and she agreed with me to make you my queen." Kamerine went completely silent and just looked at me with adoration. I felt nothing but love come from Kamerine and Kendra was just up on cloud sixty-nine. Kendra is no was my vampiric lover many, many centuries ago. She fell in love with me only a month from us meeting and when Dranus announced her name among them all I could not help my heart skipping a beat. With Draconia, Kendra, and Kamerine at my side I no longer feel empty. I feel as if my heart has healed. Pulling myself out of my thoughts I then remembered that I needed to announce that Dranus is getting a promotion to say. "Dranus please stand before me," I asked. Dranus did as I asked and stood before me. I rose from my seat and I announced, "I here by, promote you, Dranus, born of the second realm, to the rank of General. Do you accept?" As I looked into his eyes I saw nothing but pure happiness in them. "I Dranus, born of the second realm, do accept, I will humbly serve you with utmost loyalty as I had as those years ago in the time of your father." He proudly announced," my blade, my fist, and my life ever go before you Milord."**

**"Milord I am ready to name my second in command," He informed me.**

**I nodded with approval.**

**"Tizoc Theron step forward," Dranus ordered.**

**"Yes sir," Tizoc stated while stepping forward.**

**"I here by promote you to commander, do you accept?" Dranus asked.**

**"I accept," Tizoc stated while standing at attention," sir I am ready to name my lieutenant commander."**

**"So be it," Dranus proudly stated.**

**"Step forward Jega, son of Siete," Tizoc stated proudly.**

**"Sir," Jega stated while standing at attention.**

**"I here by promote you to lieutenant, do you accept?" Tizoc stated.**

**"I here by accept," Jega stated proudly.**

**"I must cut in, for I have another promotion that I alone must present," I stated while getting up from the throne. "Kaleo, Jessica, and Chalkha please step forward," I ordered lightly. All three of them stepped forward and stood at attention. "I here by, promote you to Palace guard captains, do you accept?" I asked.**

**"Yes sir," They stated in Unisom.**

**"Nikolas, Kristopher, and Sara please step forward," I announced.**

**They stepped forward and stated in Unisom," sir!"**

**"I am proud to announce that I am promoting you the leaders of my armies. You must be strong and fearless in the face of prominent danger, do you accept?" I proudly asked.**

"**Yes sir, we here by accept and know that we must be strong and fearless in the face of prominent danger," Sara announced for the three of them," our blade, first, and life to ever go before yours."**

**"I here by accept you all into my arms as brother's and sister's of the same cause, now let's celebrate," I announced," Dranus call to the cooks and order up some roast lamb with rosemary and twenty bottles of Aisate."**

**"Yes sir," Dranus respectfully nodded.**

**An hour later we were all gathered around the table in the main hall. As we were awaiting our dinner, I decided that we should crack open a few bottles of the Aisate that I had brought to us. I then proposed a toast to love and freedom for all. After we finished our toast, we were served our dinner and we ate. After finishing our meal; the ladies and I headed to bed. As I lay down next to my beloved queens I know I will dream of the past...**

**Chapter 7: Past**

**I awoke sometime during the night with Draconia sleeping ever so gently. Every time I tried to move she held me even harder and somehow I managed to get out of her grasp without waking her up. I stood and stretched; it felt good to finally stretch after being in that bed for a couple of weeks. I started walking when a wave of dizziness hit me harder then before. I fell to the ground and heard rustling outside the chamber doors. As I was pulling myself up Dranus came bursting through the doors. Draconia then instantly woke up and started to panicked a little. As I finished pulling myself to my feet I felt her aura relax a bit but still held a hint of worry crossed in it. When I was pulling myself up, Dranus lit all the torches and made a fire to keep us warm. "You know, I thought I told you to get rest Dranus," I asked sternly.**

**"I was sleeping Milord. I slept at my post so that any intruder would have to go through me first," He replied," you didn't specify where to sleep Milord."**

**"That is true. I am glad for you though being my guardian and protector," I truthfully stated," are you by any chance hungry Dranus?"**

**"Yes I am but I will eat later," He informed me.**

**"Unacceptable, go and have enough food brought up for the three of us," I lightly commanded.**

**"Sir," He stated while standing at attention.**

**As Dranus left, I walked back over to the bed where Draconia was ridding herself of her clothing. I turned back towards the chamber doors and told the guard not to let anyone in for about twenty minutes. I then turned and headed back to the bed; ridding of my own cloths. I slid into the bed and immediately gave Draconia a passionate kiss. Draconia laid on her stomach and I climbed on top of her. I pushed myself into her very slowly. She started groaning in ecstasy. As I was going in and out of her I picked up a little more speed and felt myself about to release inside of her. I then felt myself starting to throb; I started pumping extremely fast until I released inside of her. As I let go, she released as well and I laid upon her for a brief moment before pulling myself out. I rolled over and Draconia slid on top of me sliding me back inside of her. "Your not done yet young man," She purred ecstatically in my ear. She sat up and started riding me like there was no tomorrow. I felt myself starting to get ready to release once more as she pumped me even harder. I couldn't hold on any longer, I released into her like a geyser. Draconia laid back on my chest catching her breath and then leaned up and gave me a kiss. "I want you to make love to me in a different way. I want you to make love with my other sex hole down stairs," She majestically stated. As I heard this I couldn't help but to look at her with a hint of lust in my eyes. **

**Draconia slid off me and bent herself over the bed awaiting me. I gently climbed over her and arranged myself behind her. I lined up my cock to her back door and gently started to saw through it. A moment later I was completely inside her and I couldn't stopped myself from moaning. As I was rocking in and out I felt my ball sack slap and rub her extremely moist love box. Every time I slid into her back door as she moaned and grunted even louder, my ball sack slapped and rubbed her love box and I felt it getting ever more wet. A moment later I could feel myself getting ready to release for the third time as she had an orgasm. As her juices flowed from her love box; I released in an explosion of ecstasy. I pulled out panting and trying to catch my breath when she turned around and latched onto my cock and started sucking on it with all her might. Moments later I felt my balls release enough sperm to fill her belly ten times over. I looked down at her and she had a content smile across her face. **

**There was a knock suddenly on the door and Draconia and I instantly wrapped ourselves in our wings. Draconia walked beside me as I went up to the chamber doors to answer the knock. As I opened them, Dranus stood there with the cook and servants. "Please come in, I have definitely worked up an appetite from Hades," I stated while stepping out of the way. Draconia walked past me and Dranus noticed that Draconia was just wrapped in her wings the same as I and he blushed from ear to ear. I believe now that even he was astonished by her beauty even in her dragon form and the only thing he was able to see was her wings and a few scales. After the food was neatly arranged upon the table we all sat down to eat. Draconia and I were still practically naked and I believe Dranus had his ideas but was polite and didn't say anything. **

**After we finished eating Dranus respectfully departed to go and stand watch after thanking us for letting him join us for dinner. As soon as Dranus was at his post Draconia and I stretched our wings and let them relax not bothering to shift completely back into our human forms instead we shifted even more to where out skin was replaced with scales. I got up from the table and grabbed a blanket from the bed and laid it upon the floor in front of the fire place where Draconia and I laid next to each other. I used some of my magicks and had two of the softest of pillows beside me. I laid my head upon the pillows and Draconia laid her head upon my chest. We were fast asleep; three or four hours rolled by and I awoke because the fire had gone out. I used my mind and stacked more wood into the fire place and summoned the element of fire and set the wood aflame. After being satisfied that the fire was going good enough I fell back into a blissful sleep with my queen laying upon my chest. I then took notice that Draconia was shivering in her sleep; I took my wings and gently wrapped them around her so not to wake her and her shivering stopped. I then instantly felt her wings wrap around me and she then wrapped her arms around me. As I drifted back into sleep I couldn't help but to smile. My last thought before falling into sleep was I love her more then life itself.**

**Draconia woke me up around dawn by giving me a kiss. As I looked into her eyes in the early light of dawn I noticed that she had to have been awake for some time. "I have been watching you sleep my love and I seen that you were uncomfortable so lets move to the bed," She suggested. I sat there thinking about it and I agreed with her. I looked to the fire place and seen that the fire went out once again. I used my mind once more to put wood into the fire place and set it ablaze before getting up; I then laid next to her on the bed. "Did you open one of the shutters my love?" I curiously but lovingly asked.**

**"Yes I did because I wanted to watch the sun rise. It would have been better if you were there also but I didn't want to wake you especially all that you have been through," Draconia replied.**

**I nodded and threw the blanket that we were laying on back onto the bed. We then climbed onto the bed and covered up. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. We then fell back asleep not to be woken up for hours to come. When we were finally woken it was by Dranus. "Yes old friend?" I groggily asked.**

**"There is some serpents here to see you," Dranus informed me.**

**"Can it wait?" I asked wanting to go back to sleep.**

**"Sire, it is the Diente of the serpentine with his Naga," Dranus informed me.**

**"All right, please inform them that I will be down in a second," I replied.**

**"I will tell them," Dranus stated while heading to inform them.**

**I slid out of bed and told Draconia that she can go back to sleep. I slipped into my deer skin pants and I then wrapped my wings around my self as I was walking out of our chambers. I decided to head down to the throne room by myself instead of usually waiting for Dranus to return. I opened the double set of oaken doors in front of me and I stepped in the main hall. As I stepped into the main hall Dranus stood at attention and announced, "The royal highness, Lord Draconis has arrived to speak with the emissaries." I continued to my throne and awaited for the Serpentine Diente Arimus to speak. "My brother, I come here looking for council. I am afraid that I cannot stop from going to war with the Avians. Things are just going ever more stressful; with the assassination by a traitor, which has been skinned for what he has done. The Avians are threatening to go to war with us and I am afraid that I cannot stop it," Arimus sadly informed me. I sighed with a breath of heavy burden. I sat there trying to think of a way to advert from going to war because I know that it will eventually engulf this city and the walls will crumble. "I am going to try and find a way to advert from war because if this war is inevitable, this city and all that you see here will crumble and disappear into the realm of the forgotten and will undoubtly forever be forgotten. If that is supposed to happen then I will accept it but I will try everything in my power to stop this war because I know that it will engulf all creatures," I announced, deflated with worry. I looked over and seen the same feelings in Arimus's and Violet's faces. I stood up and walked towards them. When I was close enough I reached out and lifted both of their chins. "I will, I repeat, I will do all that I can do. I promise you that," I truthfully stated, "even if it means that you go to war, I will stop it one way or the other." I then returned to my seat as they were walking out they both told me thank you. I waved at them and started to think of ways to advert war from happening but I had this feeling deep down that it was inevitable and that there was no stopping it. Some how I lost track of time and Draconia came down to see if I was all right. I turned to look at who was coming down the stairs and when I realized that it was Draconia I relax a bit but the tension remained. "What's wrong my love?" She so ever lovingly asked knowing that I was tense. I remained seated and closed my eyes for a minute. How am I going to tell her? What am I going to tell her? I opened my eyes and tried to smile but it came out forced. "Come here my love there is something that I must tell you," I informed her as she was walking up to me. Draconia slid on top of my lap and gave me a kiss. "Why the gloom?" She asked.**

**"I am afraid that we will go to war and there is nothing that I can do about it. The Avians have declared war upon the Serpentine and my half- brother has declared war upon us. I just don't know what to do anymore," I quietly informed her.**

**"Well here is a suggestion if you are willing to here it Milord," Dranus stated as he walked out of the shadows," we will weather such things as we have always done. If war is inevitable then we will fight to the death in your name. With you leading us Draconians nothing will stop us. Before you took the throne or was even born for that matter, this city was no better then the Lycan city but when you took the throne, you and only you brought us to power and regained our honor, courage, pride, and self dependency. Please forgive me for being straight forward on this but your father didn't do nothing but put this city in despair."**

**"There is nothing to forgive old friend, what you said was correct," I whispered, " I do not want to takes us to war because then this city, everything you see here will disappeared and be lost to the dimension of the forgotten. Draconia will fall into a sleepless slumber and I will do the same but I will rise in one hundred years. To live without Draconia will be unbearable even though I will remember nothing."**

**"That is true my love but you must remember that you and only you will break the curse and awaken me from the eternal slumber that will over take the both of us," Draconia informed me.**

**I had Draconia slid off my lap and I proceeded to the fountain in the court yard. I reached into the pitcher were the water ran out of and grabbed the solitary key. I inserted the key into one of the eyes of the statue; the statue moved to the right. I stepped into the stairwell with Draconia following closely behind me. The statue moved back and closed. I then lit a torch and we continued on. After about a mile or so we came to a long hall that seemed to go on for about a half mile to were double oaken doors stood. The hall was lined with torches on either side no more then five feet apart. As we past the threshold, the torches started lighting by themselves; we looked on and noticed that the room behind the door lit up brightly. We walked up to the oaken doors and pushed through them. The doors remained closed; we phased through them. Within the chamber was a stairwell along the far wall that I left open. As we descended down the stairs, She followed me into the second burial chamber. I lit all the torches about the room. There in the middle of the room was a two person coffin made of Marble. I went up to the coffin and opened it up. I looked down into the coffin and pulled out my armor. The suit of armor that I possessed was the lost Draconian armor of the first king. This suit of armor was alive no mortal weapon could pierce it. I then proceeded to put it on; after I had the armor on we then left the second burial chamber. After exiting the statue entrance I placed the key back into it's rightful place and went inside. **

**As I sat on my throne Dranus stood at my side and was as silent as the grave. I sat there pondering if I should have my armies and allies gather to be ready for the opposing threat. I made up my mind I decided to gather my armies. "Dranus send word to my armies and have them gather and prepare. They need to be ready for when we go to battle. Also send word to all our allies and have them come here," I command as I was getting up from my throne. Dranus looked at me with a you got to be kidding me look written on his face. "I know what you are thinking but we need to be ready just in case we are attacked and I guarantee that if attack it will be by a much bigger army then my father brought," I informed him. He nodded and silently agreed that we should be prepared just in case. Dranus left the hall to do what I commanded of him. I then made up my mind and walked out of the main hall into the bright but chilly afternoon sun... **

**Chapter 8: Present**

**I awoke six hours later unable to sleep because of the dream I was having. I dreamt of the week before this city was lost to us all those many years ago. I carefully slid out of bed not wishing to wake Draconia, Kendra, and Kamerine. I was hoping that they were dreaming of dreams happier then mine. I slipped on my sweats and wrapped my bare chest with my wings as I climbed to the tallest tower of my palace. The same place where I last seen Draconia alive before Malestar fell on that fateful day all those centuries ago. I instantly felt someone sneaking up behind me so I shifted fully into my demy-form. I extended my claws out and started to turn when I heard a familiar voice. "It's just me," Kamerine lovingly announced. I returned my form to mostly human and smiled. "I am sorry if I woke you love," I truthfully stated while taking up her hand. As she willing wrapped an arm around my waist I, in return, wrapped my wings around her so she wouldn't be so cold. "You didn't wake me, it's just when I didn't feel that you were still beside me I chose to come and find you," She purred.**

**"I just had a bad dream is all. A very bad dream," I distantly stated.**

**"What was it about sweet heart?" She worriedly asked.**

**"Oh, it was just about the time when I ruled this city well over a millennia ago. Before I lost my memory. We were forced into battle by my half-brother and when we wiped his army out in one blow this city was lost in time. Draconia was put into a slumber until the curse was broken and I was cursed to die but rise again without my memories and it took me a good millenium to get them back. I know what you're thinking, how he could be that old but yet look only twenty. Well I am immortal, the first true immortal as a matter of fact, hence why I look so young," I informed her.**

**"Did I ever tell you that you were beautiful?" I asked her with a hint of ecstasy lacing my voice," with that fair skin, beautiful red hair, and blue eyes with curves to die for?"**

**As she was blushing she stated," not in that many words, no."**

**I gave her a kiss and ran my hand through her hair which was red as fire. Some moments later Kendra and Draconia came walking up behind us. "Would you like to watch the show?" I asked with a hint of curiosity. A minute went by that we were in complete silence as the sun rose. The city lit up brightly with multiple colors. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. Kamerine looked up at me and she gasped. "What's wrong with your eyes?" She asked," they're a beautiful gold with color of fire but they are changed somehow."**

**"Nothing is wrong with my eyes; when sunlight hits them it shows there true form. Take a look at Draconia's eyes and you will see what I mean," I informed her. As Kamerine turned and looked at Draconia I couldn't but hold back the smile that crept across my face. All I heard from Kamerine was oh my goddess; then there was silence as she looked from me back to Draconia. "How come your eyes are the same?" Kamerine asked with curiosity. I started laughing and I leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Draconia is my mother," I bluntly stated.**

**"Wait a minute here, she is your mother but yet she is your queen, one of the ones you love more deeply then life itself?" She asked.**

**As Draconia came walking up and slid her hand into mine; I then informed Kamerine," See, over a millennia ago, I fell in love with her. I was the happiest dragon you would ever see. The bond that was stronger between us was that of love and I am not talking about motherly love now, I am talking about true unconditional love. As time came to pass, my father's heart filled with hatred and I took control of the throne by force. I banished him out of the city and Draconia, the one queen that has been with me for over a millennia came to me and confessed her undying love. As it was, I confessed my unconditional and undying love as well."**

**"May I ask to what happened to your other queens?" Kendra asked as she finally spoke up.**

**"They died," I answered on the brink of tears.**

**"Weren't they immortal?" She pressed.**

**As a tear rolled down my face I answered," they were until they were corrupted. The others were the remaining pillars of balance. Beside Draconia and I of course." I jumped off the balcony and instantly shifted into my dragon form and took to the air. I chose to fly to ease my heart break of remembering the ones I loved so dearly die in there death beds worn and old. I wish there was a way to bring them back to me but I know that there is not a way to. I know remembering keeps them alive in my heart but it also breaks my heart into a thousand pieces all over again. Goddess give me strength to do the tasks that lay ahead of me; I beg you. I decided to fly back to the castle and explain the reason for me to take flight.**

**Upon returning to the castle I sought out my queens. As I entered our bedroom I found them all sleeping together; huddling because they were cold. I removed my cloths and lay beside them. I wrapped us all in my wings and I fell instantly asleep. As I slept I did not dream but utter blackness and I awoke gasping for breath. As I jerked awake, all three of them awoke. I laid my head back down on the pillow and fell back asleep. This time when I fell asleep I dreamed of Kendra's past and the reason's I couldn't test her abilities. Kendra is flat out gorgeous with her hair black s a ravens' feather, perfect form, dark forest green eyes, darkly tanned Egyptian skin and the cutest nose. Kendra was born in Egypt when the pyramids had just begun to be built. She was the daughter of the pharaoh and was highly respected. On one fateful night she was out walking and accidentally killed a magi; the sentence was death. I found her in a corner of a dusty cell waiting to be beheaded. When I appeared in front of her; I kneeled before her and lifted her chin. As soon as I looked into her eyes it was like magick, she knew what I was and she was not afraid. She just looked at me and nodded as she was turning her head. She wanted to be turned. As I got closer to her throat I felt the weight of my fangs in my mouth. When my fangs pierced the thin layer of skin between my mouth and the carotid artery her blood washed over my tongue in wave after wave. Her memories flashed before my eyes and the true reason she was in here was false; she didn't kill anybody it was my damned sister. I felt her heart slow and I pulled away. I took out my knife and slit at the base of my throat; I pulled her to drink. She latched on like a baby wanting to suckle. After a few moments she fell into a blissful unconsciousness; I teleported us to my home at the time and laid her down on to my bed. **

**Twelve hours later she rose and I took her out to feed. After that she left and went out on her own. I caught news four hundreds years later that she joined in the war between the Avians and serpentine, she fought for the Serpentine and she fought with fury; she didn't stop swinging until the entire flight was dead or they withdrawal. She was considered the ultimate fighter and when she fought, even if it was just for fun, it was to the death. Either by the sword or by fire; she was known to reduce her opponent to cinders.**

**After a hundred years or so she left because she realized she was fighting a lost cause and sought me out. After she found me we fell in love but we got separated for all these years. I felt someone smoothing my hair and I opened my eyes. It was Kamerine; she smiled as I looked into her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. "Good morning love," She quietly stated," I want to make love; I need to feel you inside me."**

**"What about the others?" I curiously asked.**

**"They're still sleeping," She replied while smiling with a mischievous grin.**

**"Let's go to the tower my love," I suggested.**

**"All right Milord," She replied in a pleased voice.**

**I slid out of bed not bothering to get into cloths. Kamerine had already stripped of her cloths. I extended my wings and wrapped us both in them. As we were walking my penis kept going inside of her which made us both moan in ecstasy. By the time we reached the top of the tower we were already sweating from the extra exertion from our activities. I picked her up and set her on the railing; I then inserted my penis fully inside of her and bolts of ecstasy hit me over and over. I knew it was doing the same to her because she was moaning and her eyes rolled inside of her head. I started pumping in and out very slowly and it brought pure pleasure to the both of us. As I felt myself about ready to release the sun hit the emerald dragon that rests on the very top of the castle and it sent rays of pure positive light over my entire kingdom. As I released it brought pure bliss to Kamerine and I; along with the green, gold, red, violet, and blue hues casting all around us, it was like being in a mirror. A mirror that shows us perfect truth. **

**As I pulled out I released once again and when I was finished I helped her off the ledge. I sliced the bottom of my throat and pulled her to drink. She did so without hesitation. After a few moments she pulled away swallowing the last little bit of blood in her mouth she exquisitely stated, "Your blood, it has a taste and it's rich with power, power tainted with something dark and yet intriguing," I felt my eyes start to water and I knew that I couldn't hold back anymore. Tears started to slowly run down my cheeks. "Athena...," I stated while sobbing.**

**"What's wrong my love?" Kamerine asked worried beyond recollection.**

**"Athena was the only one that said what you just said," I quietly stated while my eyes started tearing ever more," and my step mother Amy but I had my theories but I thought they were just that, theories."**

**"What do you mean?" She asked with curiosity lacing her voice.**

**"When Dranus first announced you in my throne room, I looked at you and hit me then. You looked so much like Athena that it was just undeniably so," I informed her," and Athena's weapon of choice was indeed the whip. Her weak spot and yours are exactly the same. You fight the same, hell you even move the same. She moved like a serpent even though she was a vampire and you move the same as her. I thought that it was just coincidence but I know now that it is not."**

**"You have me a little lost my love," Kamerine stated.**

**"Athena's spirit lives in you, I never realized that until now," I replied while trying to regain a hold of my emotions.**

**"Oh...," Kamerine trailed off.**

**"I want to tell you something Kamerine that no one knows except Draconia and my queens before," I informed her," I want to tell you of Demetria. She died the second time after Dawn a millennia ago." As I stood up in the morning light my eyes slowly changed into dragon like eyes. I took a deep breath to brace myself for the words that had yet come. "I would like you not to tell anybody, I have a secret that I only know. I am going to tell you. About fifteen thousand forty six B.C.E. I fell in love with a princess, her name was Demetria. I was a general in her armies. Well the Festival of the Dragons came and I confessed my love for her; she told me that she loved me as well. So with that out of the way we went for a walk in the woods behind the castle and ended up making love. It couldn't have been more perfect; magick was all around us and the birds were singing in perfect harmony. After a while we decided to head back before everyone went into a panic and when we arrived we both were informed that we were going to war. With that unhappy news we locked ourselves away for the rest of the night. I gave the guards orders not to bother us for anything. We made love most of the night and just laid in each other's arms. Well morning came and we dressed; after we ate we got into our armor and saddled the horses. We rode to Germania, which is now Germany; we met our enemy head on. Sometime during the battle Demetria was struck and she fell. Since I was immortal I didn't bother with the arrow in my chest. I picked her up and cradled her like a baby and the last thing she said to me was I love thee. After she died I went into a rage; I transformed into my Draconian form and took to the air. I burn everything in sight, drained the blood of the innocent for two and a half decades. But one day an old wise dragon came to me and taught me that in order to remember is to live. He also said that these last two and a half decades would always bring me pain and sorrow for what I had done. Every time I remember that fateful day it brings tears to my eyes," I informed her.**

**"I can tell it hurts you because your voice starts to crack when you told me, not to mention you are crying again love," She informed me.**

**"I want to tell you a bit about Athena's past love so you know," I informed her.**

**"All right," She stated while listening.**

**"These are the exact words that she told me all those years ago: "How... Never mind. The reason for it was, I killed the one who stole my humanity, and his name was Marl Jenson he used to run Los Muertos. See, as you probably already know I killed any vampire that got in my way. Even if they were passing by I killed them just for spite. I regret what I did and I am not proud of it. People were afraid to even mention my name as a whisper. Back then I was known as 'The Goddess of Death.' Please don't tell anybody. Lady Rachael is no longer my name is Athena now," I informed her.**

**"Wow, during my time when I was in the Serpentine army I had heard about a vampire that hunted her own kind that everyone nicknamed The Goddess of Death but I never knew she was your queen all those years ago," Kamerine replied lowering her head as she started to get teary eyed.**

**"Don't cry love, please don't," I begged," it wasn't your fault. I didn't know you were in the Serpentine army as well. Did you and Kendra fight side by side or something along those lines?"**

**"I know but what you have been through, I am thankful that you didn't die from heart break. All the loved ones that you had died, your children, it had to have been unbearable for you," Kamerine replied," I know you have your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grand children but it is not the same. Yes we did fight side by side."**

**As I looked out over at my city I stated," Draconia is with child. I am nervous because I am not sure if I remember how to be a father. I know it will probably come back to me but still I am nervous."**

**"Draconia is with child? I didn't know that. Wow, then that will make me a mother as well wouldn't it?" She asked.**

**I nodded.**

**I instantly felt another presence in the room with us but I am unable to get a lock on this person. I reached into the mind of the creature that was in here but I forced it to take shape. When this creature took shape I realized that it was Draconia and Kamerine. "Sorry loves," I apologetically stated. Forcing someone to take form does cause a little pain; it's like someone trying pull you through a closed door with the door dead bolted. "It's all right, we should have completely taken form so you wouldn't be alarmed," Draconia stated with pain lacing her voice. I looked at Draconia and she looked like she was six months pregnant and she only told me not yesterday that she was pregnant. "How...how come you look that pregnant over night?" I asked while rubbing her forehead trying to take the pain unto me. "Pure blooded dragons have their offspring with three days time. So two days from now I will be having our children," Draconia happily stated," whatever your doing keep doing it please because it is getting better. My head don't hurt so badly."**

**"My head don't hurt at all now," Kamerine stated while yawning.**

**"I am all ready done with you love. I pulled your pain through Draconia," I informed her.**

**"What _are_ you doing babe?" Draconia asked with a look of you better tell me the truth on her face.**

**"Taking the pain unto me," I bluntly stated.**

**"That means you will hurt instead of us. I want you to stop," Draconia strongly suggested.**

**"That's fine since I am done now," I replied feeling all the pain catching up.**

**I grabbed the wall to steady myself for when the pain hit me. Not a minute later the pain slammed me and I fell to my knees holding my head. I tried to stand but only exceeded in falling right back to the floor. With a second flat I had all three of my queens helping me to my feet. "God damn my head hurts," I barely but truthfully stated. Before I knew it the girls had pretty much carried me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed still naked. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep hoping that I would awake feeling better then I did now. I know that I would dream of the past once more because the past haunts me like a specter and from my theories becoming true and new light shed upon them, the past will haunt me even stronger.**

**Chapter 9: Past**

**As I walked into the bright sunlight I couldn't help but to feel cold. I don't want to go to war but I also don't want my half-brother Advarcious to come walking in here and taking over. That I will not allow to happen and I know that I must go to war to stop it. I looked up to see Draconians taking to the sky to patrol and I smiled. This loyalty that I have earned must not be betrayed. I headed to the wall to inspect our defenses; we must be prepared and I will not allow slacking off. **

**As I ascended the stairs I was happy to see everything in order the way it should be. I leaned on the edge of the wall and looked out to the plains and noticed that not even the animals had remained. They knew something bad was going to happen and that it was on the way. As I was looking out to the prairies, Dranus, in his dragon form came nose to nose to me. "Well done old friend well done. I will not forget this loyalty that you have so willingly gave to me. I appreciated everything you have done for this kingdom," I thankfully informed him. Dranus smiled and then flew off to take reports from the patrols that were flying over head. Now that I look at it Dranus was more of a brother to me then anything else. All though I have Draconia as my only living family member that has shown me love and loyalty. Dranus has truly been there as well, I am going to tell him that he is my brother. It is the least that I can do for him, he is the best friend any man, vampire, dragon, or were kin that can be had.**

**As I walked down the wall I noticed something that shouldn't have been there. There was a line of Lycans lead by my brother. I then roared; calling all back to the city. Within seconds everyone was at their posts and prepared for battle. As the Lycan hordes came ever closer I ordered," close the gates now!" I heard the familiar creaking of the gates closing. I called to my sword and it flew out of the spine sheath on my back and into my hand. I walked down the wall to where Dranus stood. As I came up to him he stood at attention calling his men to stand at attention. "At ease," I stated. Everyone went back to the posts awaiting my word on when to strike; I felt my own power rise more then it ever has. At that moment I knew what I must do; I must kill Advarcious. "Prepare for battle. Man your stations," I commanded. When everyone heard those words they immediately had their weapons ready and were posed to attack. I made eye contact with my brother who was a good mile away and I felt instant hatred for him. "The attack begins in five, four, three, two, one, attack!" I commanded. I took to my dragon form after putting my sword back into the sheath and I instantly came under fire. I dodged a ball of steel launched from a catapult; I flew hard and let a stream of fire come from deep inside my throat. As I heard the screams of his men I smiled. **

**I landed a few feet from Advarcious and drew my sword once more. " You stupid son of a bitch, you really think you can best me?" I asked him while putting my guards up. He smiled and went into a fighting stance when all of a sudden I heard this scream in my head and what sounded like stone falling down a cliff. I turned my head to see a huge chunk of the tower fall away and a dragon trying to take flight but got held down by the falling stone; it was Draconia. "We will finish this later bastered," I stated while shifting and taking to the air. I flew as hard and fast as I possibly could and was there within a second. I shifted while still in the air and landed before Draconia with a thud. I ran over to her and noticed that she was dieing. "Fight my love, fight death don't you dare die on me," I ordered on the verge of tears. I tried to move the stones by myself but couldn't get them to budge. Within a second Dranus was at my side and he informed me that Advarcious had pulled his army back into his territory. The moment that he seen Draconia under the stone he ordered all of his men to get over here and help me move this stone or he was going to have their wings. Seconds later all of the stone was removed off of her and I knelt by her side. I used my magick to try to heal her but I couldn't heal her; not without killing myself in the process. I laid my head upon hers and started running my hand along the back of her head. "My love I can't heal you so you must hold on don't give in to death," I informed her lovingly but on the brink of tears.**

**"I'm sorry...my love," Draconia stated as she died.**

**I instantly felt myself shift and I let out this piercing roar that made the ground itself **tremble and the skies darken. I took off and headed to Advarcious's castle. Upon arriving I reduced it to cinders leaving not but one alive to tell Advarcious of what happened. I returned to the palace and landed beside Draconia's body; I laid beside my fallen love. Dranus looked in the direction I came and seen the towers of smoke that rose in the distance. He looked to me and just came up and laid his hand upon my massive shoulder. "Should I prepare for the funeral rites?" He cautiously asked. I nodded and stood up shifting back into my human form. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and walked to the wall. I climbed the stairs and watched Advarcious's palace burn to the ground. I went back up to Dranus and stated, "I want a coffin made of Draconian Onyx as long and as wide as Draconia. I am going to bury her in this form. Also I want a tablet made out of Black Onyx and the words on it will be in Golden Onyx. The words I am about to say will be in Draconian; this is what I want on the tablet:

"Here lies Draconia, Queen of the dragons. Beautiful as she was in life she is in death. **"...Draconia draturos exempratinus tromare..." Make sure it says exactly the way I told you," I commanded.**

**"I have a question Milord. It is about the last part; Draconia draturos exempratinus tromare if I am not mistaken but doesn't that say Draconia shall rise from the great tomb and live again when the city is broken of the curse? Am I correct?" He asked.**

**"Yes you are, this city has been cursed since my father was removed from the throne, so before this city disappears. Take to the air my brother and don't come back until you hear or see that this city has been broken of the curse. I do not wish for you to be cursed like the rest of us," I informed him," one more thing have everything carved in the room under the fountain in the courtyard."**

**He nodded and then went to have the coffin and tablet made to my expectations. I fell to my knees and started crying more fiercely then I have ever had; I never felt true pain like I fell now. The lose of someone close to you, some you have loved all of your life, it is the most painful thing that could ever happen to one person. I tried to heal her with all the magick that I could spare without killing myself and it was not enough. I lost it and turned into a chaos dragon for a brief moment and I killed innocent people when my fight was with Advarcious. I killed out of rage, anger, hate, pure malice and it could have been an accident that Draconia was killed, although it was highly unlikely that it was an accident. What is done is done and there is no going back. I will stand before a tide of retribution and I will annialated my brother's army and people in one swift move. This pain I feel will in time disappear but at the moment I only wish to be dead. I know once I destroy my brother this palace and everything I have ever known will disappear. On the eve of battle I am thrown into despair and depression stronger then anything that I have ever known. I will destroy him and any remenance's of his people.**

**Chapter 10: present **

**I woke up with my head throbbing like hell. I tried to sit up when I heard a familiar voice state," don't move to much my love. Your head will only hurt more."**

**I turned my head in the direction the voice was coming from. There before me stood Irene, young and beautiful. I sat up quickly and it felt like someone hit me in the head with a hammer. I opened my eyes and then rubbed them to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "Everybody come in here," Irene announced. Then Dawn, Demetria, Athena, Draconia, Kendra, Zane, Danica, Maeve, Kamerine, Will, Lauren, Angel, Jessica, Demetria, Airran, my father and grandfather, Will Jr., I got a dizzy spell and I had to put my hands on my head to steady myself. "How could this be? You all died? What, wha...wh...w...," I stated as I passed out. **

**I awoke sometime after sunset to three pairs of lovely eyes. "Hey my gorgeous ladies," I lovingly stated. Each in turn gave me a kiss and rubbed parts of my body. "I had the weirdest dream that everyone I loved that had died was back from the dead some how. That would be great if it were true," I sadly but truthfully stated. A wicked grin spread across Kamerine's face as her red hair fell in front of her eyes. Draconia, Kendra, and Kamerine left the bedroom and I sat on the edge of the bed with my head only hurting like a mild headache now. I stood up and stretch not only my arms and legs but my wings as well. I wrapped myself with my wings and started walking toward the door when I looked up to see Irene once again standing in the door way with Demetria, Dawn, and Athena behind her. I stopped in my tracks rubbing my eyes; they were all wearing black leather and there hair was all black. The only color was that of their eyes. Irene smiled and ran up; she then jumped on me. I fell back on the bed giving her a kiss when we were joined by all the other ladies. "How can this be? You all died and I was at your funerary rites. How can this be?" I asked with seriously curiosity.**

**"Don't know I found myself awake in my coffin made of the purest of jades that I have ever seen and when I pushed the top enough so that I could get out. Then everyone else started doing it all the same," Irene announced as she unwrapped my wings to reveal my naked body. Before I knew it they all were naked and Irene was on top of me slowing riding my cock up and down; moaning as she did so. I was in pure bliss, never have I ever had to grabbed a pillow to quiet myself but I had to because I couldn't help but to moan extremely loud. Moments later I released and just laid there spread out over the entire bed as each one of them had there way with me. After everyone had finished including Draconia, Kendra, and Kamerine I almost fell asleep amongest all my naked women. I sat up and unfolded my wings from behind my back; I stretch them. I turned my head and the whole that filled my heart almost entirely was filled at the return of my family. I don't know how it happened or what powers that brought them back to me but I am extremely thankful. I wrapped myself in my wings and headed to the front room where everyone was apparently awaiting me. As I looked around the room I seen faces that I missed sorely. I went up to my brother and his wife; I gave them hugs and then proceeded to my children and my father an grandfather, last but not least Zane and Danica. "Zane, Danica tomorrow I will take you to somebody you know. He was the one that made the elegant coffins for when I buried you together. Gods I missed you so," I stated with tears in my eyes," I missed all of you equally and every time one of you past into Summerland, the hole in my heart grew ever more."**

**"We missed you as well. We all watched over you when we were in Summerland and we did all that could to come back. Though I don't remember how but I do know this, whoever brought us back we are thankful," Irene informed me as she and the other ladies came out in nothing but there wings. The ladies came and sat with me on the couch as I opened a can of Mountain Dew. I took a sip of the soda and stated," all your belongings are in your respective bedrooms that were yours before you past into Summerland. Will, Lauren, Father, and Grandfather I had the liberty of putting up a room for you in the palace. Father, I am telling you now there better not be a repeat from past. Do you understand?"**

**"I do son, I do," Vlad informed me.**

**"Good, thank you," I thankfully stated," if there is a repeat I will have you taken care of. I love you because you are my father but that won't stop me from protecting my people."**

**"I respect that very much son and I am proud of what you have accomplished all these years," He replied.**

**I nodded and decided to make my way out to the fountain and went inside the hidden chamber. Upon entering the burial chamber that held Draconia I walked up to the now empty coffin made from the finest of Draconian Onyx and ran my hand along the entire thing. I then laid inside of it staring up at the ceiling knowing that everyone will start looking for me and my guard going crazy because they can't find me. The only ones who will know that I am here will be my queens and I am expecting them to come down here any minute. An hour went by before my beautiful Draconia came walking down the hall of torches. I felt her phase through the doors and stop before the massive coffin that held her body for all those years. At that moment I wished for her to be the one to find me first so I dropped the cloak of invisibility that had me hidden and she immediately peered over the side at me. "What are you doing in there my love?" She playfully asked. I shrugged my shoulders and motioned for her to join me. She hesitated at first but she materialized herself at my feet and climbed on top of me. As I peered into those piercing eye's of hers I realized how much I loved her and she loved me. I leaned my head up and gave her a kiss; I then pulled her close to my chest so that she may here my heart beat. After only a few moments she looked into my eyes and stated with worry," why is your heart not beating?"**

**"Love my heart hasn't beat since I died and was reborn without my memories. My heart was tied to this city through powers unknown and since I wasn't wise enough to find another way other then annihilating an entire race, when this city disappeared so did my heart beat," I informed her.**

**"How come I heard it not the other night?" She asked.**

**"Every once in a while my heart beat returns and I wait the day that I am fully released from the curse. I know that what I did was wrong and I am still bothered by what I did and I forgive my brother Advarcious for what he did. I even forgive my father for his crimes against my people. I forgive all the wrong that has been done to me and I hope one day that I am in return forgiven for what I did. The one that I need to here it from would have to be Advarcious. He was the one that I wrong the most and I believe that it would have to be his forgiveness that will fully break me from the curse that was bestowed unto me for my crimes," I replied.**

**"Whoa, I didn't know you regretted what you did. That is truly the words of a wise king; I love you my love," She stated as I hugged her.**

**"Do you forgive me my love?" I whispered into her ear.**

**"Forgiveness for what?" She asked.**

**"For letting you die back then; for being too weak to save your life. For losing myself after I lost you...," I informed her while a single tear ran down my cheek.**

**"That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that boulder was going to hit the tower where I was. You had no idea, you couldn't stop the fates from doing their job," She replied while wiping the tears that rolled down my face," but I do forgive you even though it wasn't your fault sweet heart, still it wasn't your fault." **

**"I wonder if my brother Advarcious can see me now because if he can I hope he will forgive me for being unwise and stupid back then. I hope he forgives me for what I did; I now know what I did was wrong and it should have never of happened," I curiously stated as I teleported us to our bedroom," if you can hear me my brother, I beg your forgiveness for my arrogance and stupidly. Although we have started out as bad as we did I still love you because you are my brother." As a moment of silence went by, with Draconia laying beside me I felt this force trying to merge with this world. I reached out and latched onto it with my power and helped it through. As the person came into view my jaw hit the ground from shock. It was my brother; he stood there in the clothing he wore the day I killed him in battle. "My brother, I heard what you asked and what you have said. Remember this, I love you too my brother and I do forgive you. It was I that brought the ones you loved so dearly back to you. I erased the memory of me from their minds so that I may tell you in person," Advarcious informed me while walking over to me, "the things that happened in the past should remain in the past. I ask for your forgiveness for what I had done as well. I also ask you lady Draconia for forgiveness as well. I was the one the ordered the attack on the tower and it was all due to hatred and arrogance."**

**"Of course brother, you most definitely have my forgiveness," I stated to him while giving him a brotherly hug.**

**"And you have mine," Draconia stated with no hint of anger in her tone.**

**"Please I beg of you; stay here with me, you are most welcome in my home and I would like the chance to get to know you," I offered.**

**"I would love that but I cannot stay in this world. I will tell you this though, I will stop in from time to time to see you," He informed me," when I brought the ones you loved through, I sacrificed my own ability to form back into flesh of this world so they can be with you."**

**I bowed my head down and buried my face in my palms. I loved my brother and wanted him to be here with me. Then the thought accured to me; I am the triple god. "You do know I am the triple god right?" I asked him.**

**"No, I didn't," Advarcious replied with surprise writ in his features.**

**"If you want I have the power to permanently bring you into this world but this is your choice," I offered.**

**"I would like that very much so," He replied; showing happiness in his ghostly aura.**

**"Then it will be done. Prepare yourself there might be a slight rush when it happens," I informed him.**

**"All right," He acknowledged.**

**I conjured the powers inside and permanently tied him to this world into a physical form. I then cut the ties that held him in the spirit world. Then the rush of energy powering up his aura hit him. He caught himself on my bed post and drew his first breath in so many years that it is impossible to count. I walked over to him and helped him to his feet. "Welcome back to the world of the living brother," I stated while hugging him once again," I believe our father would like to see you once more."**

**He nodded and I escorted him down to the living room where everyone still sat talking amongst one another. Everyone went silent when Advarcious and I walked into the living. I looked over at my father and his eye's filled with tears. He ran over and hugged Advarcious like he would disappear except he wouldn't just disappear. Zane, Danica, and Athena walked over and all looked at me with skepticism. "Did you do this? Is that really your brother or is it a figure of our imaginations?" Athena asked me with you got to be kidding look on her face. **

**"He came to me and told me that he forgave me not five minutes ago. He told me that he was the one responsible for you guys being alive and that he sacrificed his choice to come back to the flesh. So I told him I could make him like us if he chose to and well he is standing there now isn't he or isn't he not?" I replied.**

**"True very true," Athena replied.**

**"How did you manage this my son? I now have both of my sons under the same roof and not trying to kill each other?" He asked.**

**"Well I used my power, which is how my brother is here with us. And the answer to your second question is thus; time. All these years we both realized that nothing comes from fighting and blood shed. We forgave each other and then he told me that it was him who was responsible for bringing all of you back to me, and he cannot bring himself permanently into this world because he had sacrificed his wish for me so, I used my power and pulled him into this world; then I severed the ties that bound him to the spirit realm," I informed him.**

**Suddenly a moment of silence past between all of us and suddenly someone knocked upon my door. I reached out and it was Dranus; he didn't know that I brought my brother back into the world. I walked over to the door and opened it; the look on Dranus's face was that of pure surprise. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked. I nodded and invited him in. "I brought him here out of the spirit realm because we both realized that what we did was wrong against each and we so desired to get to know one another as brother's and not as enemies. Many years ago Dranus, I realized that I missed and loved the brother that I never had the chance to get to know. So, here he is standing before you as an ally and not an enemy," I informed him. Dranus relaxed a little bit but still kept on his toes; ready for anything. I pulled out a Camel cigarette and lit it up. I sat at the kitchen table trying to figure out what to get for dinner and I decided that it would be Chinese food. A smile spread across my face as I materialized at my favorite Chinese place and ordered about everything they had on their menus; I paid for it and materialized right back to the house with all the food on the table. I grabbed my order and informed everyone," Dig in." Everyone except my brother swarmed to the table; I grabbed what I ordered for him and handed it to him. "Eat my brother. Trust me you will like this," I reassured him. He nodded and took the food without hesitation. I went to the fridge and grabbed him a Mountain Dew as well. "Here this is also divine. It is really good, it is called Mountain Dew and you drink it," I informed him. By the time I handed him it he had a mouth full of Chinese food so all he could do to say thank you was nod. I smiled in return; I am glad I have my family with me and I thank the goddess for granting me this opportunity for being and getting to know my brother. As I lose myself in thought I again go back to the past where my brother was my enemy and not my family. My mind wonders to that fateful day where I lost my soul when the hatred I was feeling over took my heart...**

**Chapter 11: Past**

**I could feel the pain and hatred grow within me every second and every time I drew breath. I believe that when I shift again it will be that of a chaos dragon. With all the hatred that was locked inside will emerge and nothing will survive. I turned and headed to the tavern that is called Nocturnas Sureada. Translated in the tongue of humans it is simply Dark Side. Upon entering the bar I felt a wave of vampiric and Draconian auras. I went up to the bar maid and had her bring me an ale with some fresh chicken. Twenty minutes later I had my chicken and ale; while I was eating, probably my last meal, then Dranus walked in. "Milord, the preparation have been made and everything is ready," Dranus informed me on the verge of tears. I nodded and we walked together to the fountain and after opening it up we walked down the hall of flames toward the door that I had cast a spell to only allow those of Draconian blood to pass through. After phasing through the door we stood before an enormous coffin made of Draconian Onyx. Everything was to my expectations and I was pleased with the care that the craftsman took on it. "Who carved this Dranus?" I asked with curiosity.**

**"I did Milord," He replied.**

**"You carved this? This is quite amazing; thank you for putting so much care and devotion into it. Please take me to the tablet I would like to see it," I stated while walking with him. After we walked to end of the coffin I noticed that he embedded it within the Draconian Onyx. The craftsman ship was amazing; it was definitely more then I had expected. Never have I seen such beauty in the artwork that I saw today. He had heated up the Golden Onyx after carving the words into the Black Onyx tablet. He poured the molten Onyx so precisely that it had made it look like someone just wrote it with a quill. "Thank you brother for taking all of this effort," I thankfully stated while giving him a hug. I followed him around the coffin and I did not find not a single flaw in this beautiful piece of work. Draconia would have loved this more then anything; I am glad my brother Dranus took special care in his work. My queen will be buried here, in this coffin made from pure love. "Milord, I must show you something else," Dranus informed me, breaking my train of thought. I followed him to the wall behind the Draconian Onyx coffin and watched in amazement; he pulled on the only torch that was not burning and a secret stair way opened up before me. As we descended the stairs another set of torches lit by themselves which amazed me even more. The thing that really caught my attention was that of a coffin made of the purest Jades that I have ever seen. "I was going to wait to show you this but I thought the timing was appropriate. You told me that you would die and return to life without your memories so I have been working on this after I stood down for the night," Dranus proudly informed me.**

**"You carved all of this by hand?" I asked skeptically.**

**"Yes I did my brother, I carved everything you see down here," Dranus informed me while walking over to the Jade coffin. As I approached the coffin he opened it and inside held a letter made from the finest of papyrus that I have ever seen. When I was within arms reach he handed me the letter and I took it. "What is this?" I asked him. I wait for him to answer while he closed the lid on the Jade coffin. "That my brother is everything you know writ upon papyrus. So even if you lose your memory you will still have them in a way. Just make sure you put it some place where you will find it easily when you awake after your slumber," He strongly suggested. I nodded and gave him a brotherly hug once again. **

**As we walked out of the secret room that Dranus had carved for me the torches went out on their own. As I was cleared of the stairs Dranus pulled the same torch that he pulled when we went down there and the opening for the stairway sealed up. I watched as he carved his name underneath the torch and I sat there wondering why he did that but just decided to let it be. "Prepare for the funerary rites Dranus," I lightly commanded. He nodded and left me alone beside the coffin that was going to house my beloved until the curse is broken and the city is returned to its rightful place. I climbed inside of the coffin and stared up at the ceiling. At that moment that is when I noticed the mural Dranus had carved into the ceiling. The picture looked like it was in the future and the city was returned to its place. Everything was all well and Draconia was beside me but there where five other women standing there as well. I wondered if Dranus was a seer because the way he carved it made it seem too real. I truly hope that this mural does fore tell the future because if it is true then this city will be back and not totally lost in time. **

**I sat up when I heard someone approaching. I climbed out of the coffin when I saw who it was. Dranus came strolling down the halls and stood at attention. "Milord, everything is ready. We are just waiting for you," He informed me. I nodded and let him lead the way; I was in no hurry to deal with what I must deal with at the present moment. Moments later we were standing beside Draconia's fallen body and started the funerary rites. The ten dragons on the left started breathing flame into the sky and then the ten on the right did the same. As they brought their flame into each other's a ball of the purest of the white lights was given birth. The ball engulfed this whole city and for a brief moment I thought I felt Draconia's hand slid across my cheek wiping away the tears that I had shed. Then as fast as the ball of light was created, it was gone. I teleported everyone who was allowed to the great chamber that held Draconia's bed for her eternal slumber. I then teleported Draconia's body into the great tomb and laid her to rest. Before closing the massive lid I gave her one last kiss good bye. After it was closed everyone made their offerings until I was the only one left. "Draconia my love I will join you soon. Please forgive me for what I am about to do," I stated quietly. I turned and left the chamber for forever. As I walked out of the stairwell under the fountain; the sky turned black to match my eyes. I let the hate take over as I awaited my brother to attack so that I may smite him down...**

**Chapter 12: Present**

**I started eating my food and realized something. I finally broke myself of the curse that had taken hold of me all those years ago. I looked around at my children and they seemed more then happy to be here. I believe that they missed their father more then anything. Goddess, I owe you so much for bringing them back, I truly do. Ten minutes later everyone finished eating and I motioned for Maeve to come over. Maeve came over and I hefted her into my lap and hugged her. I didn't want to let her go; I feared that if I let her go she would disappear again and that just wouldn't do. I let her go and Jessica came over. I did the same to her and didn't want to let her go for fear she would disappear as well. I got up and hugged my son not wanting to let go but I knew that he wouldn't like me holding onto him like I did with his sisters'. I returned to my seat and looked at all my ladies and they came over sat on my lap while Draconia and Dawn stretch themselves across the couch laying their heads upon my lap. I wrapped Irene and Athena with my wings and instantly felt sleep trying to envelope me. Draconia noticed that I was falling asleep and she whispered something into Irene's ear when I felt a hand grab my penis and started jerking it a little. I woke up almost instantly and had a look of I wonder what you are doing in my eyes. "Told you it would wake him up," Draconia told Irene while giggling. I looked at her and just smiled from ear to ear. "Well ladies and gentlemen I believe it is time for this old man to get to bed," I announced. I heard an immediate comment come from Dawn. "You are most certainly not old babe," She strongly informed me.**

**"Love I am over a million years old. Tell me, is that old? Or is that young?" I seriously asked.**

**"The numbers' are old, but you are not," Irene quizzically replied.**

**Now it was my turn to wake someone up. I reached up and instantly started to rub Irene's nubbin and felt her release. She blushed from ear to ear and shift into her Ivory White Cobra form to hide her blushing face. "What happened?" Advarcious spoke up. I felt Irene slid up my leg and start flicking her tongue along my shaft trying to tease me. "Irene is a Serpentine shape shifter, of the noblest lines and purest of bloods. Zane is her brother and the Diente of the Serpentine and his counter part their is Danica Shardea, Tulli Thea of the Avians," I informed him," here is some more info you didn't know brother. I knew Zane's great-great-great-great-grandfather Arimus and his great-great-great-great-grandmother Violet of the Cobrianos family line. They came to me so ever long ago asking for my help because a serpent assassin had killed the first Tulli Thea of Hawk's keep. The serpent was skinned of course but the Avians couldn't see past their own hatred. Now, no offense Danica, this was long, long ago when this happened and yes I did know your first Tulli Thea."**

**"No offense was taken and I would like to know more about her. All we Avians know are these stories and the feather's in our hair," Danica replied.**

**"I would be more then willing to Danica but for now I must get some sleep and you should to because we are going to go and see my sister tomorrow," I informed everyone," Zane before you and Danica got to bed would you please do me a favor and show my brother to the room next to yours?"**

**"Sure, no problem brother," Zane casually replied.**

**"I am lost here," Advarcious stated while trying to figure out what was said, "he is your brother as well?"**

**"In a way brother, in a way," I replied," to me he is a brother but in reality he is more like a grandson."**

**With a little shock writ in his face Zane finally asked, "you knew my great-great-great-great-grandfather Arimus and my great-great-great-great-grandmother Violet? And what do you mean by more of a grandson?"**

**"Well Zane as you know your grandmother was carrying you in her womb before she met your grandfather. Her and I were lovers not a month before your grandfather announced her as Naga. In actuality you are my grandson but I consider you as my brother," I informed him.**

**Zane slumped back into his seat and placed his hands over his face. I thought I heard him say something like maybe that is the reason I have this feeling that I want to fly but I couldn't be sure that is what he said. Zane took a deep breath and lowered his hands from his face. "That explains everything. The reason I feel connected with you all the time but that would mean you are a cobra as well," He replied. I nodded and whispered to my ladies and they slid off my lap. I shifted into my silver and emerald color Cobra form that I am able to shift into without thought. I slithered over to Zane and shifted into front of him. His eyes grew to the size of oranges when I shifted back: he recognized the colors from when he was a baby. "You were the one that took care of me when I was young, weren't you?" He asked with of a serious curiosity lacing his voice.**

**"I was, I took care of you Zane and I took care of your father, mother, grandparents, all the way down to the first Diente and Naga of the serpentine. In essence I am the back bone to your great empire. I was the one that thought the serpents to fight like they do, the compassion that they know, and the rage they feel when angered. It was my blood that was given to Leben who in turn, gave it to Araceli, Cjarsa, Syfka, Servos, Maeve, Kiesha, and straight to your father Donovan and hence was past straight to you, Gregory, Irene, Sisal, and Anjay," I informed him. As Irene and Maeve heard their names they got into the conversation. "How can I have been alive father? Wasn't that over a million years ago or something like that?" Maeve asked.**

**"Yes it was Maeve but I named you after one of the first serpents to create an empire. In essence, the serpents are my children and this is something that most definitely needs to stay between us," I informed everyone. I looked around and noticed that someone was missing. I counted heads and looked at faces when I realized that Dranus wasn't here. "Where's Dranus?" I asked.**

**"Dranus told me to tell you that he went back to his post and would stop back in on his way to nest," Advarcious informed me," I don't think he likes me very much."**

**"Brother you must remember this, the last memory he has of you was you killed Draconia and trying to kill me and take over this city," I reminded him.**

**"Ahhh," Advarcious stated with a tight throat.**

**"Give him time to see that you are not the person you once were," I replied. He nodded and I looked over at the clock; it was seven thirty in the morning. I asked myself why it was so dark in here and I looked out the windows but the black curtains were drawn tight. I used my mind and opened the curtains; bad mistake. As the early sunlight streamed in burning our eyes. I used my mind once more and closed them. "Sorry everyone, I should have realized that it was day time and not night. I, no we most definitely must be getting to bed," I apologetically stated. We all marched to our bedroom in a sort of kind of straight single file line. My ladies and I went into our bedroom and Irene closed the black silk curtains that I had placed in there so many years ago. I crawled into the bed and was joined by six of the most lovely women ever born. As soon as everyone was comfortable I was fast asleep. However, I did not dream but of a black void. The sleep of death as some call it but I call it just to damned tired to dream sleep.**

**Hours rolled by and when I awoke it was night. I heard some commotion out in the living room and decided to investigate. As soon as I stepped out there I went almost by instinct, into a fight stance with my sword drawn. Someone was in here trying to kill me. It was totally black and the light switch is on the other wall so I have to rely on the dragon eyes. I noticed Dranus burst in through the door when I hollered," assassin!" Dranus immediately went into a fighting stance when I noticed my brother with a knife to his throat. I jumped and knocked the blade out of the assassins hand and held my own blade to his throat. "Dranus turn on the light," I ordered. Dranus with his hair still tussled from sleep turned on the light. I stood up with the assassin and tore off his mask. "Dranus hold this piece of shit while I check on my brother," I commanded. Dranus came up behind the assassin and kick his knees; the assassin fell hard to the floor. "Brother are you all right?" I worriedly asked as I knelt down to his side.**

**I will be fine; I came down for something to drink and found him trying to sneak into your room and assassinate you. I stepped in and not a minute later you came bursting out here quite naked with your sword in hand. Oh by the way brother you are still naked," He informed me. I wrapped my wings around me so that I had some covering; my mind then wondered to the assassin. "Now tell me; why in the fuck were you trying to kill me?" I ordered him.**

**"I was paid to kill you, Kendra, Kamerine, Zane and Irene Cobrianos, and Advarcious," He informed me.**

**"So let me get this straight you were sent to kill not only me but two of my queens and Kendra is the leader of my guard. Why were you trying to kill my grandson and granddaughter?" I asked him while feeling my anger grow," I have an idea. Dranus go and wake Kendra, tell her to come armed."  
**

**"Yes Milord," Dranus replied as he went to wake up Kendra.**

**Not a second later Kendra came out wearing all leather and the swords she used in the war with the Avians and the Serpentine. These swords were strapped to her arms at the elbows and the hand grips were in the blade itself. I knew of these swords; these were the swords of the vampire empress K'Acious herself. "Now you piece of shit, if you can kill her I will get on my knees and let you kill me," I informed him knowing that this would be his last fight. He smiled and stood up; thinking he could best Kendra. "Brother, Dranus come over here. This is why I never fight against Kendra in sparing or battle," I informed them. Kendra went immediately into her fighting stance and drew her swords behind her; lowering her head. "Begin," I stated. Within seconds Kendra was standing behind the assassin and both the looks on my brother's and Dranus's face was the look of holy shit. Kendra moved faster then time itself and diced the assassin into a thousand different pieces. By the time, time caught up the assassin fell into a pile of chopped flesh. I walked over to Kendra and she raised her sword, she swung at me but I caught it and gave her a kiss. She then snapped out of it and realized that her sword on her right arm was embedded within my hand. Blood started pouring from my wound but that mattered not; I loved her too much to not care. I gave her a kiss once more; I grabbed the sword with my other hand and yanked. The sword released with a sickening plop. I touched her face with my hand bleeding and whispered into her mind," _go ahead I know you're thirsty. That little bit of exercise is enough to make me thirsty."_ She gently latched onto my wound while I wrapped us in my wings and slipped my hand down her leather pants straight to her wet love box; I started rubbing her nubbin to the point where she had an orgasm into my hand. I pulled my hand out and licked her juices off. I licked my lips and teleported us to the tower where I took off her cloths and went down on her with my hand still raised so she can feed while I do this. I pulled my hand down and had her lay on top of me with her dripping box centered over my face. I dove right in as she slipped my cock into her mouth and proceed to let it slid down her throat over and over again. Time seemed to fly by because I filled her stomach up with cum as she blew into my mouth for the second time. I licked every crevis in her pussy and she screamed in ecstasy.**

**After cleaning her out I laid there on the cold but comforting stone beneath us. Kendra got up and slid back into her leather attire I then realized I needed to do the same. Still laying down on the floor I teleported us to the bedroom where I got up off the floor. I went into my closet and grabbed my leather pants, shirt, and black snake skin boots. I went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of silk boxers. I then ran to the shower naked and jumped in. **

**After showering I shaved and put on some of my Brut cologne. I got dressed and awaited my ladies in the dining room. I lit one of my smokes and kicked my feet up upon the table. An hour later all six of the women stood in front of me wearing black leather, and had died their hair black as well. Each one of them had their weapon of choice and awaited me. I got upon and called to my sword within a matter of seconds my armor materialized underneath my leather clothing. "That's weird," I muttered.**

**"What's weird my love," Dawn replied.**

**"Oh when I called to my sword my entire suit of armor materialized on me when my sword answered my call," I answered," it has never done that before."**

**"The reason for your armor to materialize underneath your cloths when you call to the sword is thus: the sword and armor are one from now til the end of time," Draconia informed me," also if the armor feels that you will be in danger without it, it will always join with you wither you call the sword or not. You have truly earned the respect of the sword and armor." I threw on my trench coat and noticed my reflection in the mirrored walls of my dining room that my sword was protruding enough from the top of my coat so that I may draw it if necessary. I also noticed that my reflection went to a hazy mist. "What is happening to my reflection? I know that vampires when they age their reflections disappear entirely but this I do not understand. How come my reflection is disappearing as a vampire's would?" I asked with concern.**

**"No need to be concerned love. Though you are Draconian, since you have all the abilities, strengths, powers, and the need to feed as a vampire, your shadow will disappear entirely," Athena informed me as she walked up," see I don't have a reflection, None of us do." I looked on and the only one that had some what of a reflection was me and that was even fading as we speak. This time tomorrow I will not have a reflection. I might be able to force it to come back for a limited time and that would be only to shave. I sighed and turned towards my beloveds. "Everyone ready to go?" I asked. In turn, they all nodded while they checked for their weapons. I teleported us to my sister's house in Gulf Port Mississippi only to find it in ruins. I recognized the scent the emanated from the house; it was the Lycans that had destroyed it. The left not to long ago and immediately I drew my sword. By the time I turned around all six of the ladies also drew their weapons. I led the way the Lycans came from and before to long we came up to their encampment. The Lycans stood to full alert as I came out of the shadows with my queens behind me. I bursted into a full run and sliced my way through them. All twenty of the Lycans were dead. "This is too easy," I muttered. Just as if it were a cue fifty more charged from the woods. "Ladies, keep up your guard and don't stop swinging until everyone of them is dead," I commanded. We all broke into a full run; killing all who dared to fight us. Five minutes later we stood with blood smeared across our faces. I licked the blood off my blade when I heard the dragon call for help; it was my sister. I took off running in the direction the call came from. I found my sister bound and gagged with a Lycan holding a blade to her throat. I then took noticed that if I used my swords power it would kill the both of them. "Kendra," I simply stated. Upon hearing her name Kendra took off faster then even I could see and returned to her position. "How's it feel to die?" I mocked. The look on the Lycan's face was pure surprise when Kendra raised her sword to reveal the blood oozing it's way down and over her hand. The Lycan fell down into a pile of cut flesh as I walked up to my sister. I untied her and pulled her into an embrace. "Are you alright Kat?" I worriedly asked.**

**"Just a few cuts, scrapes, and maybe a bruise here or there but other then that I am fine," She informed me," the damn dogs burned by home down and I have nowhere to go."**

**"Not exactly nowhere to go my sister. Come and live with me at the palace. The Lycans would dare not attack you there for one reason; I can easily, from all sides, destroy them in one blow. Come to the palace with us and you will see why," I strongly suggested. She knew that I wouldn't take no for an answer. She just nodded and I picked her up knowing she couldn't stand due to the pain she was feeling from the Lycans magick. I materialized us at the gates of my city and she saw with her own eyes all the cannons, ship turrets, and fifty caliber machine guns. "As you see Kat, I can have them totally whipped out or most of them killed by the time they reach the gates. I can take care of the rest of them by myself but I know that my queens would be quite upset if I had all the fun though," I informed her while smiling. I let out a roar that would blow a humans ear drum out; the gates opened and we stepped through it. As I approached the main hall Dranus was there awaiting me. "Dranus have your men stand guard and send out patrols. I believe we will be having company. Close the gates and seal them until I order them opened," I commanded. I then proceeded into the mansion part of the palace and took Kat into the living room where I laid her down upon my couch. "Thirsty?" I asked in a loving tone.**

**"Quite thirsty," She replied.**

**"All right, how does a Mountain Dew sound to you?" I asked with curiosity.**

**"That sounds extremely good since they stopped making it a bout a thousand years ago," She replied," how do you have it?"**

**"Well I only purchased ten billion dollars worth of Mountain Dew. Actually I bought the last remaining Pepsi Company so all I got to do is put in a call and I will have any Pepsi product within a day's time," I informed her.**

**"Could you order me some Mountain Dew? About a hundred years worth would be nice. Would you do that for me?" She asked me while I pulled eighteen cans of Mountain Dew from the mini fridge that was beside the couch.**

**"I will but since you are staying at the palace you won't need to worry about it because you will have an unlimited supply of it," I answered her while passing a Mountain Dew to everybody," how are your legs feeling?"**

**"They are tingling a bit," She replied while opening her Mountain Dew.**

**"That is very good, you should be able to walk within a matter of hours," I informed her," in the mean time, we shall watch your favorite porno and then we shall watch Resident evil 3: Veronica."**

**"I didn't know that they made a Resident Evil 3. When they make that?" She asked me while swigging down the last little bit of Mountain Dew in her can.**

**"I made a call and had them create it for me. I hold the only copy and it was hand delivered in the year four thousand seventy-one I believe. Milla Jovovich brought it to me; I did offer to change her but she told me that she would like to die someday. She was the gal that played in the first two Resident Evil's," I informed her.**

**"Sounds good to me," She finally stated after swallowing yet another can of Mountain Dew. I slipped Eating Out into the DVD player; I returned to my seat and had all my ladies dog pile onto me. So nice to be loved like this, it truly is. Around ten minutes later we all found ourselves in the pelvic regions of one another. It was just a mass orgy and we didn't care who caught us. I felt someone coming down the stairs and I could feel the heat that was spreading up their faces. I pulled my face from Draconia's pussy and leaned my head back; their stood my brother Advarcious, Zane, Danica and Dranus. I grinned from ear to ear and I dove right back into Draconia. Sometime later we all just laid there in pure ecstasy; shuddering from our own orgasms. I latched out to try and see if they were still there and found that only Zane and Danica remained. I got up and wrapped my wings around me so that I had some cover. As I looked up I noticed that Zane and Danica had their own little orgy; it was most definitely my turn to blush. Zane had covered himself up before he had fell asleep, however, Danica did not. "Zane, Danica I do believe that it is time to wake up," I announced. All of a sudden I felt my fully erected cock go into something warm. I opened my wings at the same time as Zane and Danica woke to reveal Dawn just going down on my cock. I looked up to see both Zane and Danica turn more red then a fire engine, I then felt heat rising in my own face as I blew all over Dawn's face. I quickly covered myself once more and announced," I didn't mean to wake you like that I was going to tell you that we were going to watch Resident Evil 3: Veronica." They nodded and I headed to the bedroom to get some cloths on. **

**After changing into some fresh cloths I went back out and sat upon the couch with my queens. Zane already put RE: 3 in and I past out drinks. I grabbed the remote and pushed play; so we were all entranced in a movie that tops them all. The special effects totally blew us out into the open sea. **

**As the credits started rolling everyone fell asleep. I cuddled with my beautiful women and held them ever close. As I fell asleep holding them I couldn't think of what would happen if I lost them again...**

**Chapter 13: Past**

**I brought myself to the wall once more and awaited my brother. As I looked on I noticed that his city still burned to the ground; I smiled and new that he would be here sooner then expected. I drew my sword and felt it's power surge into my arm; darkening my mood and that blades power bound with my own. I knew that I was invincible and nothing could stop me. The blade possessed me to an extent; I felt the demon of the blade partially released from his primordial prison. If that happens there will be no waking up for anyone. Everything would just cease to exist and life would be no more. Even the great Summerland would be no more and those soul's extinguish for eternity. The control that I had would keep that from happening and if that happens I will destroy the sword, along with my own life. The skies grew ever darker as my soul had; the powers had corrupted me. I only pray that the lord and lady will forgive me and give me life anew. I remember an old bedtime rhyme for hatchlings and I recite it because it fits these next two days with endless combinations: _when the snows blow wild, beware the snowman, beware the snowman my child, for he brings cold..._. There is also a second verse that does speak of happier and more bountiful times, though I cannot see it, the second verse goes as hence: _when the snows melt and the warm sun is with thee, beware the snowman, for the snowman shall go free!_ I do hope that this poem does bring about times with more peace and prosperity but for now, darkness reigns in many a Draconian soul; including my own. This power that I have come to inherit will destroy me in time unless I make things right after my brother and his entire race is annihilated. Please forgive me brother but I must kill you. "Death is only the beginning," I stated aloud.**

**I turned and headed to Nocturnas Sureada to have a drink and maybe find some lady to share my bed for the night. What was I thinking? I just lost the only person that I had truly loved. I cannot betray her memory by sharing my bed with another woman. As I stepped inside everyone was quite, unusually quite, too quite; I proceeded up to the bar. "Why is everyone being so quite?" I asked the barmaid. She poured my drink and took a deep breath. "We know about the curse Milord and the day of the battle we will all leave until the city is returned," She informed me. I nodded in agreeance and took a gulp from my ale. I ordered up some more chicken for I was hungry again. After my food was brought to me I went into the darkest part of the Inn. After eating I just sat in the dark watching my people as they prepared to leave and I knew that once they returned all would be well. I just can't believe that this has all happened but I know that it is the gods will. I should take to the air and fly to see how far Advarcious's army is from my palace. "Milord, you are needed at the wall," Dranus stormed in interrupting my thoughts. I immediately rose to my feet and knocked over the table at my side. When Dranus comes bursting through like this, something bad was happening. I drew my sword and broke into a full run. When I arrived at the wall I noticed a line of torches spelling out something in the distance. Dranus stopped beside me when I put my sword away and jumped over the wall. Dranus tried to stop me but I shifted before I hit the ground and I shifted into the form of a chaos dragon. As I flew over the torches I read what it said: _you all shall die before dawns early light!_ I immediately flew back and shifted in mid air. I landed with the grace of a feline beside Dranus, I then commanded," I want the city to be empty except for our armies. Have everyone leave immediately; Advarcious will attack at day break."**

**"Right away Milord," He replied heading to the beacon to alert everyone.**

**After the beacon was lit every man, woman, and child was present. Dranus explained the situation to them and they all agreed that they will all leave within the hour. As my people left to make the final preparations I looked upon them with envy and also worry. My soul maybe almost black but that will not affect the love, compassion and respect that I have for my people. We will be ready before dawn to destroy my brother. For the first wave I will have dead by shooting off the cannons, Catapults and Ballista's I will have a volley of arrows tip with silver and poison awaiting the second wave. The third wave will be met on the field with swords while I take care of my brother; I swear this to Draconia. He will be dead before the full sunrise. I will be laying with my Jade coffin to be reborn without my memories. I will have the letter that Dranus wrote me upon my chest when I close my eyes. I will regain most of my memories when I read the letter but the rest I will have to regain with time. The tides of blood are upon us. Nothing can stop it and nothing can stand before it. Blood must be paid and the hate undone. Through malice or the purest of evils; my brother will die. This city will be gone and I will have no memories. These times are perilous but I will rise from the ashes like the great phoenix.**

**I shall return and bring upon an empire once again. Vampires, Draconians, and Shape shifters all united as one brother. We will protect our lands from all who dare to oppose us. To the death we shall fight and we will conquer. I, Draconis, lord and emperor of the Draconians shall be whole once more and a time of peace shall reign. This is the will of the great goddess above and the lord below. The powers shall unite in a time of grief. I shall have my queens at my side, so says I.**

**A roar broke my train of thought; I turned in the direction where I heard it come from. I looked on as my people to the air and left the palace for only when the goddess knows. A single tear fell from my eyes and turned into a crystal. "Protect and watch over my people goddess. May they never know bloodshed and death no more. Let them safely pass from my kingdom and sleep soundly in their beds," I stated out loud for all to hear. Suddenly white light encompassed every one of my people and carried them safely from my kingdom. I then felt this warm presence telling me that everything will be all right and everything is happening for reasons that I could not understand. All I could do was nod and when the light disappeared I called all of my troops below me on the ground. "Most of you will probably die and I know that I will as well. But I am telling you this now; we will give them hell before we give them our lives!" I yelled out loud. Cheers rose from the crowd. "Now men this is what we are going to do. The first wave will be destroyed by the cannons and dragon fire from within the safety of the castle. The second wave we will open the gates to release a volley of silver and poison tipped arrows. The third we will smite them with our hands, however, leave my brother Advarcious to me. I promise you that he will be dead before sunrise!" I yelled with vengeance," lets illuminate the battle field!" All of a sudden a beam of white light emanated from the emerald dragon that rests upon the top of the keep. Everything for miles was lit up. I turned and looked out when I noticed my enemy attempting to sneak up on us. "Men! To battle positions! The enemy is nearly upon us!" I commanded. Within seconds cannon fire screamed out of the palace laying waist to the first wave. I called off the cannons and smiled; every one of them had been blown to bits. "Open the gates and prepare the volley. Congratulations, the first wave was annihilated," I informed them. As I heard the gates open I noticed the second wave coming in their second forms. "Fire!" I forcefully commanded. As the arrows were released; from the combination of the poison and silver, they dropped dead in their tracks. "Men, to arms!" I commanded once more, perhaps the last time. I jumped over the wall while my armies ran out the gates; I landed in full run. I drew up my sword and started swinging. I fought with one minded fury and dropped any Lycan that stood in between my brother and I. **

**I met my brother in the middle of the field. He just stood their with no weapon. "Draw your weapon," I growled.**

**"I have my weapons right here," He replied while raising his fists.**

**I put my sword away and just smiled. The fool thought he could beat me in hand-to-hand combat. He swung first but I jumped out of the way; he stumbled and fell to his knees. I was quickly behind him and wrapped my arm around his throat. "This is where you die brother," I stated with extreme happiness lacing my voice. I broke his neck and before he fell to the ground dead I drew my sword; I severed his head. I then called all my troops back to the keep. I took to the air and burned everything into oblivion. I flew back to the palace and landed gracefully. "Everyone you all need to leave before the sunrises or you will be lost with this city," I informed everybody," Dranus please accompany me to the crypt." Dranus followed me to the crypt and opened the staircase for me. I went down and stood before the Jade coffin. "Once I lay within here I want you to close it for me," I stated. He nodded and opened it for me; he then took a step back. "It has been an honor serving under your banners Milord, my brother," Dranus truthfully stated. **

**I laid within the coffin and just before Dranus sealed it he told me until the future we shall meet. I just nodded and set the letter Dranus wrote me upon my chest. I crossed my arms over it and as I fell into my long sleep I heard Dranus say good bye. I knew I will awaken in a hundred years or so but seemed to long to sleep. As I fell asleep I awaited the day of my resurrection...**

**Chapter 14: Present**

**I awoke to the strangest sensation that I was floating. As I opened my eyes I realized that I was on the roof. My wings held me there while I slept. I wondered how I got up there in the first place; I willed myself down and hit the floor hard. I got up and realized that I was naked. Draconia, Athena, Dawn and Irene opened their eyes and just starred at my naked body with lust written in their eyes. I just shook my head and laughed; goddess I love them but I must take a break from all this love making because it is wearing me out. I went to the main fridge and pulled out a one-liter of Mountain Dew and some steak. I ate the steak raw and it tasted so good all I could do was think about the blood in it. The life giving water. The very essence of life within itself. I snapped out of the spell that I put myself in and realized that I needed to feed. I needed to feed badly before I lost my control. I definitely don't want that happening so I finished my steak and just decided to call to my armor and sword. After my armor was on and sword was in place I instinctively checked for my sword. I then parted and left for my favored hunting grounds in Ramsa, New York. After having my fill I decided to change into my second form and take to the air. It felt good to fly and feel the air currents under and above my wings as I flapped them harder; driving my speed to the point of creating a vortex to the Lost Isle; The island where I met Demetria. I was wondering if I should open it or not but something caught my attention which caused me to slow down considerably. I noticed a woman laying on the ground with a slayer above her; posed to kill her. As his sword came down so did my wrath, I flew hard and fast; shifting as I came closer and slammed him to the ground. I pulled my sword and stuck it through his enchanted armor. **

**After quickly removing the sword, I knelt by the side of the slayer and just smiled. I took him by surprise; as he lay their taking his last breath I turned in the direction of the woman. She was alive but she was close to death. I didn't want to take the risk to take her back to the palace by air so I used the quickest way I possibly knew. **

**As I materialized in the front room with the woman in my arms I ordered everyone to clear off the dinning room table. After the dining room table was cleared off I laid the woman down upon the glass. I had Athena get my surgical kit and as she brought it to me I sent her to get all the sanitation supplies that I needed. I then went to work repairing what was left of this woman's body. I stitched up her stomach where apparently had a knife blade slice into it and all of the flesh wounds I stitched up. I also mended the concussion the she had with my healing abilities; I repaired the lung that had collapsed. With the rest of her skeletal structure intact I then closed her up and let her rest. I was resting on the couch when I heard her moan; then I heard her gasp with fear. I ran over to her and held her shoulders down. "Don't move, you will rip the stitches out. What is your name?" I asked her with a reassuring voice.**

**"What happened?" She asked," My name is Aphrodite."**

**"What happened was you picked a fight with a slayer. A very strong one indeed. You are either very strong or very stupid if you don't mind me saying. If I wasn't flying by when I did, he would have surely killed you. As it is though, I rammed my sword through his chest and let him die," I informed her.**

**"Oh... I guess I owe you a thank you then. Thank you so much Lord Draconis," She thankfully replied.**

**"How do you know my name?" I curiously asked as she laid back down.**

**"I believe you married my sister that is how I know," She answered," the lady Demetria is my sister. Where is she by any chance?"**

"**I don't know. After she was brought back into this world from Summerland she just disappeared," I answered truthfully.**

**"I know where she went. She went to the temple of Apollo; she goes there when she needs to clear her mind of issues that bother her. It is best to just leave her alone until she returns," Aphrodite informed me," by the way you can just call me Silver."**

**"You aren't by any chance the Silver of the vampire bloodlines but if you are everyone always told me you were a guy, a direct fledgling of Siete? I asked her with a serious curiosity.**

**"I am that Silver Lord Draconis and Siete is my father; he still lives to this day. Nobody will ever or has ever succeeded in killing him," She informed me.**

**"I am glad to hear that Siete and I are long time friends and allies. I am honored to be married to the sister of the direct fledglings of Siete. In a sense, I believe that would make Siete my father in-law," I replied with pride filling every cell in my body.**

**Silver just nodded and as I looked upon her I realized why she was called Silver. Her hair was the most beautiful color of metallic silver. The color was so perfect and entrancing; the very essence screamed goddess like. So perfect. I snapped myself out of the trance that her hair threw me into. Silver laughed as she felt myself come out of the trance. "The moon to the tide, your hair aflame. Aflame with passion of the falling stars," I mutter breathlessly.**

**"That was the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard someone say," Silver stated speechless," you are quite beautiful yourself. Your eyes pull me the strongest."**

**"I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face, it didn't seem so sad though; I figured that was my place. Now I'm bathed in light, something just isn't right. I'm under your spell, how else could it be anyone would noticed me, it's magick I can tell. How you set me free brought me out so easily. I saw a world en-chanted, spirits and charms in thee air. I always took for granted I was the only one there but you powers shown, brighter then any I've known. I'm under your spell, nothing I can do; you just took my soul with you. You work your charms so well; finally I knew everything I dreamed was true, you make me b-e-l-i-e-v-e. The moon to the tide, I can feel you inside, I'm under your spell. Surging like the sea, holding you so helplessly, I break with every swell, lost in ecstasy, spread beneath my willow tree. You make me complete, you make me complete, you make me complete, you make me complete," I sung with the most passion and love ever heard.**

**"And I never felt so in love, your powers shown true beauty, in your words I heard the powers surging, waiting for a chance to be heard. The love in your voice shines like my hair of silver. Radiant to thee end, laying under the willow tree, wanting to feel true love once more. Our hearts bound to one another. Hair black as night, eyes blue as the ocean, heart of gold. Nothing can compare to you, with words of gold, so rich and elegant, powers stronger then the mightiest of oaks, blood pure as the crystal of time, heart of a dragon, uncorrupted by the evil that lurks in the night, with powers of the vampire. I have never felt so in love, your powers shown, as bright as my hair, beauty beyond ages, immortal to the end, whole once again, with love so near, our hearts bound, bringing the truest of love to one another, together our powers are one, our dreams fulfilled, our love complete. Blessed by the great goddess, light and dark, two opposites unite, bringing the love we so desire. Hair black as night, eyes blue as the ocean, the heart of gold, only my love belongs, to the true king of Malestar," She sung in reply with the same love and compassion as I had. There was complete silence as everyone watched on as I gave Silver the most passionate of kisses that I know. I picked her up and used my own energy to heal her most of her internal and external injuries. I held her close to me and she wrapped her arms around me. All of a sudden a burst of white light exploded from us to reveal our true forms. Our celestial bodies hummed with love and compassion. The light slowly receded to reveal our human looking forms. I walked over to the couch and sat down with her still in my arms. I gave her another kiss; I then took noticed that we had an audience. Everyone minus Demetria was standing in front of us with a look of awe written in there faces. Even Dranus's usual straight face was completely written with amazement. Zane was the first one to say anything. "What just happened here was the most amazing, miraculous, truly spectacular thing that I have ever seen in my life time brother. Your true form was revealed when yours and Silver's heart bound together, I believe that she is the one that is to bring nothing but happiness to you. When I say this and I believe everyone agrees with me; those songs you two sung where of the heart and nothing more. They were of complete beauty, love, compassion, and most of all. They were your true feelings, you dropped your reserve and that doesn't happen very often," Zane stated while still awe struck. I looked on and everyone was shaking their heads in agreeance. I looked down at Silver and smiled. I am glad I saved her life, I truly am. Anyone who dares to harm such a beautiful woman shall die at my hand. If anyone dares to harm her now they will die. I am going to make her my Draga in a fort night. I am still amazed how things happened though; there is nothing in the world so beautiful like what happened. The only time when our true forms are revealed is when they are the love that is desired. The loved that is needed. That has happened to me and every one of my queens. Draconia was the first though all those long years ago. I thank the goddess for granting me the powers of love and giving unto me to share with the ones that I love. As I sit here now I know that I have been blessed, truly blessed. I looked over at my brother Advarcious and from the looks of things he completely passed out. I don't think he has ever been around pure love like that; especially when it explodes like that. I do hope that in time he will find someone to love and feel what I feel for Silver and my other queens. Advarcious truly deserves it; I wonder if I was the one responsible for killing his beloved. I hope not; I truly do. If I am I will ask him if he would like me to bring her into this world for him. If he chooses to then I will but if he would rather want to leave her in Summerland, then so be it. Let the past stay in the past and not bring it into the present, not less the future. I laid my head upon Silver's head and buried my face in her silver hair. She is a beautiful woman with her sky blue eyes, perfect form, and of course her silver hair although her cloths are pretty much trash from her confrontation with the slayer. I felt sleep instantly pull at me and I let it overcome me. As sleep enveloped me I felt her pull closer to me and pull up a comforter. I fell asleep knowing that I will remember the day that I was resurrected...**

**Chapter 15: Past**

**Who was I? Where was I? All I know was I was in a dark place with something on my chest. I pushed open the lid to this box like thing I was climbing out of. Suddenly the word 'coffin' came into my mind. All of a sudden torches lit up around the room and the coffin I was in was the most beautiful that I have ever laid my eyes upon. Who ever carved it had put a lot of love into it. I have this vague memory of a man who was like a brother but I couldn't grasp the memory. I opened the envelope and read. I read it a second time, then a third time and then a fourth time. **

_**My brother, you are the emperor of the dragon**_

**_Nations. We call ourselves Draconians, The reason you lost_**

**_Your memories was because you lost the one_**

**_You love and went into a rage. You shifted into_**

**_A chaos dragon filled with hatred and evil._**

_**You killed your brother and slaughtered an**_

**_Entire race out of revenge instead of using you head._**

_**Your name is Draconis Dratianos, lord and emperor **_

**_Of the Draconians. You have powers beyond_**

**_Imagination at your very call. You have all the abilities_**

**_Of controlling all the elements. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water;_**

**_You also can tap into your spirit and combine_**

**_All the elements with your spirit and_**

**_Have an unlimited power. Be warned though,_**

**_Use it wisely or you will be cursed once more._**

_**Your beloved that was slain is within the coffin in**_

**_Her second form in the next room. Along the wall is_**

**_A hidden lever that opens the stair case so you may leave. After_**

**_You have left the staircase, pulled the torch with my_**

**_Name underneath it, It will close the staircase up._**

**_Be careful and take care, I will find you my brother when_**

**_The time is right. My the goddess bless and watch_**

**_Over you. Till we meet again._**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**General Dranus Braceo**_

**_Of the third rule._**

_**Son of Kadel Braceo**_

_**Prophet of the Ancients.**_

**I lowered the papyrus and I couldn't believe it. He was the one I couldn't quite remember. Suddenly a rush of memories hit me and I knew what I must do. I must make amends. I am not prepared to walk passed the one I loved long ago. Still in her eternal slumber, though I must leave this city and get back to the world that it and I left a century ago. I walked over to the wall and found the hidden lever and the staircase opened up with a hundred years of dust falling from the cracks. I walked up the stairs and pulled the torch with Dranus's name underneath like the letter informed me to do. I walked passed the head of the coffin and felt heavy grief and sorrows fill every space of my heart. I phased through the oaken doors and walked down the hall of flames to the opening that awaited me. After I stepped out the fountain closed; I then walked into the hall of the great palace out to the main gates. I shifted and a portal instantly opened up. I took off and flew through it. I found myself in the year 1546 B.C... I landed on a grassy knoll and walked for some distance. I then took notice of a woman on the next hill dressed in the most beautiful of silks. I realized that I had a sword on my side; I believe it is called Draconi but I am unsure. This woman that I see now is like a goddess: everything about her is flawless. As I approached the woman turned her head in my direction and smiled. I felt a smile form across my face as well. "Hello," I stated with passion lacing my voice," my name is Draconis Dratianos, Lord and emperor of the Draconian people."**

**" Hello as well. My name is Demetria Breatia, princess of the northern lands of the Draconian realm," Demetria informed me.**

**"It is most certainly a pleasure to meet you Milady," I replied taking up her hand and laying a gentle kiss upon it," may I join you?"**

**"Of course Milord," she replied," I would like to tell you something."**

**"Please do," I replied while sitting next to her.**

**"Last night I had a dream that I would meet a man upon the lost isle and he would be my mate, my love, and my king. Then I heard the goddess's voice in my head and she told me that he would be the one that will love you more then life itself," She informed me while looking into my eyes. I then took notice of her golden eyes and was instantly entranced by the color. Her auburn hair was like a silver waterfall tied behind her head with black silk. She was the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid my eyes upon, except for Draconia. I stood up and took her hand within mine. "Shall we?" I asked in a loving tone. She nodded and we walked for awhile before taking to the skies in our second forms. We landed outside of her castle and walked in. "I would like to meet your father if that is all right?" I asked.**

**"He is in Summerland. He chose to fight in the Avian and Serpentine war and he lost his life when a Avian struck him in the chest with an arrow," She informed me," I am the only one left of my family. My mother was struck down by a slayer in mid flight with my unborn sister."**

**"I am sorry, please forgive me for asking," I apologetically stated while I was hit with yet another wave of memories.**

**"There is nothing to forgive. They are in a better place now and they are in a place that knows nothing of hate and war," She answered.**

**I just nodded and followed her into the keep. Upon entering we were greeted by her soldiers. She led me through mazes of corridors until we were upon a balcony over looking her cynical. After everyone was gathered there was silence. "I take this man at my side as my emperor. Follow him, he is wise and has the power to protect you," She announced as I looked at her with surprise. Only if she knew of my past she wouldn't have just said that. I knew she could read my features and when she reached up for a kiss and nodded. "I know of your past. Every Draconian knows of the great Draconis Dratianos and of Malestar," She informed me. She turned back to the crowd and raised her hands for silence. "Let me introduce to you Lord Draconis Dratianos," She informed them; everyone gasped. She was right they have heard of me. "I know what I did in the past and it will stay in the past. I lost Draconia and went into a rage, to lose someone so close to your heart is enough to make any of you do the same. I loved Draconia with all my heart and would have instantly sacrificed myself for her. Yes I did punish the one who killed her and when I did my heart was filled with hatred. So I killed his people and then killed him. The man who killed her was my brother, I am shamed at what I did and I am not proud that I did it. I tell you now my people; I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you. I will punish any who tries to harm you," I announced as the crowd roared with accord. I smiled and followed Demetria out of the cynical. We walked into the enchanted forest behind our castle and laid upon the grasses of a meadow. Everything was perfect; the sky was blue, the grasses green. The forest was alive. Never had I laid eyes upon such a beautiful forest in my entire life. I took notice of some rose bushes near the edge of the meadow; there were violets, red, yellows, and even black roses grew there. The combination of colors was amazing. Everything was alive and knew nothing of pain, hatred, anguish, and evil. Everything I touched was of a positive light. The light filled me and I soon forgot that I was corrupted once. I laid down and Demetria rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and I felt her smile. She was complete with me; her aura buzzed with compassion, love, and happiness. I then thought of what happened and I couldn't believe that I could be capable of such atrocities against life. I am sure it was the goddess's will but the things that I had done were enough to condemn a man's soul for eternity. I know now the true meaning of love and it was amazing. Demetria was whole with me by her side and I know that I was as well. Although I do wonder if she could read my aura the way I could read hers because I am curious to what she sees in it. "Love can you read aura's like I can?" I curiously but ever so lovingly asked.**

**"I can, why are you asking?" She asked in reply.**

**"I am just wonder what you see is all," I simply answered.**

**"I can see pain, hatred that is no more, a new love found and true happiness why?" She asked me with curiosity as she sat up.**

**"Because I wondered if the evil that caused the down fall of Malestar was still present," I answered her while I ran my hands through her auburn hair.**

**"No it is not my love. Nothing of your past remains and if it wasn't for this Dranus you wouldn't have even had your memories. He must have been a true friend and brother to do what he did for you," She answered truthfully.**

**"I do wonder what has happened to him because I love him like a brother and I know that he did what I told him to but I cannot remember what I told him," I informed her.**

**"I am sure he is fine love but there is also a woman I see. A woman called Draconia? You loved her more then life itself and when she died, you truly died and evil took over you. Your soul is not meant to have evil within it," She informed me with compassion in her voice. A single tear ran down my face as she told me this. She knows more about me then I do. I loved this woman called Draconia and she was taken away from me. The pain that it caused me to think about it was to much to bear. I got up and took to the air. As soon as I was high enough I just let myself fall. As I hit the ground everything shook. Even the mighty oaks and pines tremble from the impact I laid there hoping that I succeeded in killing myself but I found myself laying there unscathed from the fall. How could this be? I don't know but what I do know is that the fall should have killed me. Demetria came walking up and just looking at me. "Why would such a beautiful soul try to kill himself to ease the pain when living and having the one he loved live on in his memories?" Demetria asked me with compassion. I didn't answer but just stayed there in my second form. Within moments Demetria was in her second form laying beside me. It felt good to have her beside me. I looked on to the heavens asking for answers but they were all as still as the grave. I guess I will have the answers to my questions in time and I should focus on the present. I looked over and noticed the Demetria had fallen asleep with her head rest on the base of my neck. I cuddled closer to her and wrapped my wings around her to keep us warm. I cast an illusion spell to protect us from predators that may lurk in the shadows. I made us look like a bunch of boulders. At that moment I realized that I had someone who loved me at my side although she hardly knew me or of my past. I am glad she knew hardly anything of my past. If she truly knew, it might scar her soul to find out how evil the one she loved had become. Maybe what I am feeling is just childish fears I don't know but all I know is that I am loved in this life time and that I am respected no matter what my past is like. I thank thee goddess for giving back my soul and showing me that there is another way besides hatred. As I fell asleep with my love beside me I realized that everything will be all right and in time I will be forgive for the things that happened in the past. The past is to remain buried and nothing will persuade me otherwise.**

**Chapter 16: Present **

**When I awoke it was sometime in the morning and Silver was still sound asleep. Everyone was still sound asleep; I kissed Silver's hair and wrapped my wings around her so she doesn't get cold. I sat there thinking of how things have happened and the questions I had when I first met Demetria. The _have_ been answered with time. The answer to my questions is thus; _to know true love is to live and be loved_. I turned on the coffee pot with my mind and rubbed Silver's thigh with my hand. She stirred and opened her sky blue eyes and looked into mine. Her eyes pierced my soul and I felt true love and beauty of her soul. She has never had anyone to love her in return like I do. I read her aura and it hummed with the purest of bliss. I gave her a kiss when she grabbed the crotch of my pants. My eye shot open when I seen the lust behind her eyes. I slid out of my pants and Silver threw her shredded pants aside. She climbed on me and we made love in the cowgirl position. I have never felt anything in my life that I have felt now. I then took notice that she was a pure blood vampire and I have never made love with a vampire before. **

**Thirty minutes later I finished and she just sat there on my lap with me still inside her. I heard someone come down the stairs and my brother's face went instantly red when he noticed that Silver and I were naked on top of each other. I couldn't help but not laugh at the look on his face. He just got up and got an eye full; his eye quickly averted as I covered us up. With me still inside of her Silver just turned on my lap which made me release once more. After I covered us up Advarcious poured himself a cup of coffee and I just smiled. I knew that he wasn't used to coffee. He came over and sat in front of us and bide us good morning. "A very good morning indeed," I replied. He took one sip from his coffee and the look on his face was of complete surprise. He spit it back into the cup and had a disgusted look on his face. "This is horrible, what is this?" He asked with a look of disgust on his face.**

**"That would be called coffee brother," I answered as I used my mind to pour me a cup and bring it to my hand. I took a long swig of my coffee and savored the taste of freshly brewed Folgers coffee. "How can you drink it?" He asked me with curiosity.**

**"You just have to develop the taste for it is all. Would you like to try it with cream and sugar?" I seriously asked him.**

**"Sure, I shall try it that way to see if I like it that way," Advarcious replied. I used my mind and brought the cream and sugar to him. I then poured it with my mind and stirred it. "Drink up," I simply stated. Silver took the cup of coffee out of my hand and took a long swig as well. She looked up at me with a devilish grin. I materialized another coffee cup from the cabinet along with the pot of coffee. I poured the coffee and had the cup go into Silvers' hand as she passed my cup back. I refilled my cup and sent the pot back to the base. I drank some more of my coffee and looked out of the window as the sunlight poured in. I heard Silver gasp as she took notice of my eyes. I lightly laughed," don't worry my love it is normal for my eyes to do this. Any pure blood drake, their eyes turn to what mine are in the sun shine." I felt her relax and lay her head against my chest. I felt her tighten and relax the muscle in her pussy; after awhile of doing that she jerked me off until I exploded into her. Advarcious felt the wave of ecstasy that emanated from the two of us and asked, "should I leave you two alone for awhile?"**

**"Nonsense brother, here in this house, if you want to have sex in front of everyone you do it. Within the walls of this house we are free from the rules, laws, and the polite society of humans. We do want we will, just like when you came down not twenty minutes ago. What were we doing?" I seriously asked him.**

**"...Making love," He replied as he blushed at the memory.**

**"Exactly," I answered," need not be embarrassed brother these things happen here." With that said silence befell over us; I took a drink of my coffee and set my cup on the table. "I wish to show you both something," I announced as I teleported us to the tallest tower. I kept Silver and I covered while my brother looked on in amazement. I felt every color of the city fill him and us. Silver and I approached the railing. I opened my wings and she stepped forward to pass her hands through the life line of this city. As she turned towards me I noticed that even the nicely trimmed hair upon her love box was even silver. She felt me take notice of her hair color down below and I felt myself rise. She took up me into her mouth and began to make love to me. I wrapped my wings around her so my brothers' face could cool down. He was fire engine red by the time we finished. I looked into her eyes and made up my mind. "Brother please stand in front of me," I asked lightly as Advarcious moved to were I specified," as my brother as the witness, I here by claim you as my Draga. Do you accept?" A moment of silence went by and that made me nervous. More nervous then I have ever been. "As you brother as our witness, I accept with the most love I know," Silver compassionately stated. I could not help the smile that crept from ear to ear as I leaned forward for a kiss. As our lips met I saw her entire past flash before my eyes. As I withdrew I had a faint taste of blood on my lips. I was on the verge of losing control when she informed me telepathically, _"go ahead my love. Take your fill."_ Upon hearing those words she drew her head aside and moved her hair out of the way. I felt the weight of my own fangs in my mouth as I hovered above her throat for a brief moment I told her that I loved her. As soon as my fangs pierced the skin on her throat I felt and tasted her warm blood as it washed over my tongue. Suddenly her memories flooded into my mind. She had been watching me for over a million years. Ever since Demetria died the first time, she had been following me. I suddenly felt embarrassed due to the fact she watch for two and a half decades as I nearly destroyed the world. She loved me ever since I came out of Malestar when I was resurrected. She seen me in my true dragon form; a form of a celestial dragon. She remembers a white dragon so beautiful and majestic with his every beat of his wings, the wind moved aside for him. All the elements bowed down and she could not understand the reason why but understood that the answers would come in due time. **

**As I pulled away I looked into her eyes and understood why she is the way she is. She has truly loved me since I came out of the void that had encompassed Malestar. I nodded and finally understood the meaning of true love. This goddess of a vampire has awaited me since she was born. She was destined to be at my side when yet another tide of retribution was to come. Suddenly Kamerine appeared before us and stated," Draconia needs you. She is giving birth." As soon as I heard this I teleported all of us to Draconia's side. I went over to her and knelt by her side. "How are you doing my love?" I asked with passion as Silver knelt by her side still nude.**

**"I am ok. The baby is coming fast and a bit early then expected," She informed us with pain lacing her voice. Throughout the hour I kept telling her that it would be ok and telling her that I loved her. An hour an a half later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We couldn't agree on what to name her so I just decided that let Silver name the baby girl. "Let's name her Silver," She announced. Draconia and I agreed that it would be a very good name for her since her scales would be silver in color. At eleven forty-seven in the morning Silver Bratess Dratianos was born. After feeding the baby Draconia fell asleep and Silver and I crept quietly out of the room. "She is exhausted," Silver finally stated. I just nodded and rubbed my hand. During delivery Draconia had crushed it for me. "She is very exhausted and my hand hurts like hell," I truthfully stated," I will live though." By the time I came back from the fridge with two Mountain Dews in hand Silver had already got comfortable on the couch. Just looking at her made me fill with lust. "I am curious to know the past between you two?" She asked with curiosity. As I sat down and pulled her onto my lap and leaned my head over; I then invited her to drink. Silver latched on to me holding the back of my head with one hand while the other slipped around my back. As she drank I allowed all of my memories flood into her mind. Moments later she had tears of blood running down her face. I wiped them away and ran my hand through her silver hair. "I didn't know you have been through so much pain love. I am sorry I am crying but I saw Draconia die when the tower fell on top of her. You tried to heal her with all of your might and magick without killing yourself but in the end she still died. I think that is when your soul died and the evil emerged. My sister died in your arms and you loved her as you love Draconia. When that happened you went into this rage of a sort out of a mixture of lose, pain, hatred, and anguish. You asked yourself how this could keep happening and when you lost the others due to Lycans; that nearly grounded you," She informed me. Now it was my turn to cry. Tears just rolled down my face and I couldn't stop them. I embraced Silver and didn't want to let know. I cried until her silver hair was red tinted from my tears. All of my sorrow just spilled out of me. After I got some control of my emotions I looked into her eyes. "Come I wish to show you something love and with my blood running in your veins you should be able to enter," I announced as Silver got off my lap. **

**We walked to the fountain and I opened it. I used my mind and lit all the torches down the hallway. As we approached the door I stepped through it while holding Silver's hand. She phased through the door with ease. Upon stepping through on the other side she gasped; she saw the Draconian Onyx coffin that Dranus made me all those years ago. She was speechless as she ran her hands over the entire thing. Moments later she finally asked, "Who was buried in such a beautiful thing that was meant for the gods?"**

"**That would be Draconia, before Malestar fell the first time," I truthfully replied.**

**"Come I also want to show you something else," I informed her while reaching out with my mind and opening the hidden stairwell. The stairwell opened and we proceeded down into the dark chambers below. All at once I lit the torches with my mind and the purest of Jades coffin that Dranus also crafted on his own time shown ever brightly. I heard Silver gasp at the beauty. "This is what I was laid in when Malestar was taken from this world and when I rose I left this plain that it had rested in to the time when Demetria was just a princess of the northern Draconian lands," I informed her, I then chocked out," and this is what she was laid to rest in when she died in my arms." Silence befell us as we looked on to the past. The memories are painful to me but that is how I know that I am alive. I motioned for us to leave this sad place and return to the world of the light. As we left the chamber I blew out the torches and closed the stairwell and as we left the chamber all the remaining torches blew out. Yet as dark as it was, surprisingly I was able to see perfectly. I believe that I see better in the dark then I do in the world of the light. Blessed is the day but the night holds many mysteries unseen to the naked eye. Now that I am thinking about it I remember a poem long since old. It is called Within The Night. The poem goes as hence:**

_**Within the night,**_

_**Holds many a mystery,**_

_**Concealed in the dark,**_

_**Lurks in the shadows,**_

_**A creature of power**_

_**Stalking you.**_

_**Within the night, **_

_**The vampire waits,**_

_**Waits for its' prey,**_

_**Just as a spider would wait**_

_**Within the cracks of time.**_

_**Within the night,**_

_**Shadows hide many things,**_

_**Many mysteries,**_

_**Times of power remembered,**_

_**Times of love remembered,**_

_**But most of all that is remembered,**_

_**What it was like to be concealed**_

_**Within the night.**_

**This poem holds more power then anything that I know. This poem tells what it is like to be a creature whose power is stronger in the night then in the day. Yet I am Draconian but I hold the powers of a vampire. I wonder if I am the first true vampire; it could be possible. All the ones that I have spawned carry vampiric traits but they also carry traits of the dragon. Powers be blessed unto me; everything makes since now. As it comes to my mind as we are walking down the hall of torches, memories of the past come to me like old friends...**

**Chapter 17: Past**

**I awoke and felt something wrong; I gently awoken Demetria. I told her that in the count of three we are taking to the air. At the count of three we leapt into the air as some slayers approached us. We flew back to the castle only to find that we had unwelcomed visitors. We landed and I instantly pulled out my sword and had Demetria behind me. As I looked into the slayers eyes I felt nothing but hatred. I just sent him a glare of death which he returned at me. He drew his sword and charged at me. I felt my power grow inside and I lowered my sword to the ground. I listened to his heart beat, his breathing, and his steps. I then took a step and turned counter-clockwise. I opened my eyes and I was facing Demetria; her skin color was that of a ghost. I turned and looked upon the slayer and he just stood there. All of a sudden four circles of blood formed after his armor fell away. Suddenly time caught up with me; knocking me to the ground. Demetria came up to me as I climbed to my feet. "Are you all right?" She asked with worry lacing her voice. I nodded and put my sword away as the slayer fell to the ground dead. "How did you do that?" She ask as everyone looked on," you fought like the serpents do."**

**"Correction. The serpents fight like I do. I am the one who taught them everything they know. I taught them to fight and defend themselves but I also taught them how to be compassionate and loving. It was my blood that was given to Leben and hence from that day the serpents are actually my children," I informed them," I learned how to fight like the from, well to tell you the truth I have been able to always fight like that I guess. Ever since I was born."**

**"... Wow," Demetria stated unable to say anything else.**

**I turned and headed to the rest of the slayers that decided to join in the fray. I repeated the move that took out their leader. I moved like I was a demon. Some say the way I fight is attributed to evil magicks but I can fight like there is nothing to live for. When the time comes I will teach Zane how to fight like I do but for now just let him be a child of two. The way the serpents age is confusing because Zane was born over a hundred years ago but in body and mind he is only two years of age. In time when he is old enough I will teach him like I have taught his ancestors before him. A minute later they were dead in their tracks. I returned to my queens' side as the troops gathered before me. "If I catch another one of them in our castle I will have the wings of the person responsible," I ordered," it had better not happen again, don't you think?" I heard nothing but agreeance come from everybody. **

**After all the excitement was over Demetria and I returned to the keep. She escorted me into her chambers and threw me down on the bed. She took off her cloths and climbed on top of me. She kissed me while taking off all my clothing. After we both were completely naked she slipped me inside of her and we made love like there was no more heavens. I laid there catching my breath as she cuddled next to me and fell asleep. As I felt sleep pulling at me I wondered what I would dream about.**

**As I dreamed I saw Draconia and everything that led up to be. I awoke and found myself crying. I slid out of bed and walked to the tallest tower of the palace; I then looked out over the dense forest that surrounded us. I let the tears come as I broke down. I fell into the corner and covered myself with my wings. Then I used the same spell that I used on Demetria and I when we were out in the woods. I was concealed as I let my emotions flow. I missed Draconia more then life itself. If only I was able to save her none of this evil would have emerged from within my own soul. Powers of the goddess bless me with your graces and bring her back. I loved her so much that nothing could separate us. Then here comes this phantom that I cannot remember. It was this person fault that we were separated by death and the phantom of the woman that I loved lingers like the smell of death. I truly wished that I could have saved her but I couldn't. I feel so weak, like I can't do anything without screwing it up. Am I cursed? These emotions that I feel are unnatural as like my tears that fall. The blood that pours from my eyes is unnatural. I remember tears that were normal that fell from my face but now they are of blood. What is happening to me? I broke myself out of my thoughts and looked up to see Demetria dressed in a white gown made of silk. "I know you are there my love. I can here you crying, please drop this shield that you have erected," Demetria asked. I released the energies that held my spell intact and I separated my wings so Demetria could look upon my sadden face. The look in her eyes told me that it had frightened her. "Now you see why I was hidden," I muttered," I must look horrible."**

**"Well my love you have to streams of blood pouring from your eyes and you look like you withered into something unnatural," She informed me.**

**"The two streams of blood as you put it are my tears and it seems that the goddess bestowed upon me the powers of the vampire," I quietly stated. Demetria slid beside me and pulled me to her chest. I knew at that moment that the love that we share is the truest of love. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. My tears have stopped flowing but the stain remains. I do not know what the goddess has planned but I hope she doesn't plan to keep me suffering forever. It then hit me; I love Demetria as I loved Draconia. I know why the goddess did what she did. This woman that is cradling me needs me as much as I admit that I need her. We are bound for each other. Nothing shall separate us; if death separates us I will bring us together again. I swear this to you great goddess Mnemosyne, Demeter, Danu, Morrigan, Rhiannon, Huginn and Muninn, Luonnotar, Mati Syra Zemlya. Nerthus, Norns, Saule, Anukis, Bastet, Hathor, Hauhet, Isis, Ius-a'as, Ma'at, Mehet-Weret, Nephthys, and Neith. Nothing will separate us, not even death. "I love thee," I tiredly stated. I felt her smile as she ran her hands through my hair. "I love thee as well," She replied," let's go lie down and try to sleep." It was all I could do but agree with her. I was exhausted beyond belief; beyond the grave for that matter. I followed Demetria back to our chambers and I was hit by another wave of memories. This time the memories showed me of happier times of Malestar. They showed of a woman named Draconia leaning on the balcony of the tallest tower just looking out at the beautiful rays of color that shown over the city at dawn and at dusk. **

**I laid back on the bed with Demetria and fell back asleep. I hoped that I would awake tomorrow during the dragon festival to the most beautiful of fragrances and colors. Although the dragon festival started out in Malestar I had my doubts that anybody would truly remember the ancient's ways. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep knowing that all would be safe.**

**Chapter 18: Present**

**As Silver and I emerged back into the world of the light the fountain closed behind us. I felt the power of this city humming with nothing but the purest of positive light. I then remember the old serpent that I was going to take Zane and Danica to. "Silver my love I need to grab my brother and his Naga," I informed her with compassion," I have yet to introduce you to them." I then materialized the both of us outside of their room. I knocked on the door and I heard someone with a light step climb out of bed; it was Danica. As she opened the door I realized that she was tired beyond life. "Danica many apologies for waking you but I need you and Zane to accompany me to market in an hour. I will brew some strong coffee for you guys," I announced. She nodded and closed the door; I heard her wake up Zane. As Zane stirred I heard Danica tell him that I needed the both of them to join me at the market today. Silver and I came down the stairs and I instantly got the coffee pot brewing with a fresh pot of coffee for Danica and Zane. **

**As I sat on the couch Silver sat on top of me while Zane and Dani went straight for the coffee before coming to sit on the couch. After they were comfortable on the couch and sipping coffee Zane looked up and asked," So why do you need us with you for market?"**

**"It is a surprise brother, it is a surprise," I informed him while grinning.**

**Dani leaned over and gave Zane a kiss. He then ran his hand threw her golden hawk colored hair. I took noticed of the surprise when he came to the feather's that grow at the base of neck. "So still trying to get used to the feather's on Dani's neck eh?" I asked while trying not to laugh.**

**"Yeah I am but they most definitely don't bother me to much like they used to," He lovingly stated while caressing her face. As I look upon them now I then realized that he truly loved her for what and who she is. It is kind of funny because they started out as mortal enemies. "Love is the law, the bonds are of the heart," I stated allowed, surprising even myself. Zane and Dani looked at each other and then unto me. As if on cue Irene, Draconia, Kendra, Kamerine, Dawn and Athena all woke up and came down. I reached up for a kiss from all of them. "You have a lot of women who love you brother and as I can see you love them all equally. Although I would hate to be you in the morning," Zane joked. I laughed as all my queens came down and sat on the couch with Silver and I. "You know what though, it is worth it to see their faces happy and their hearts filled with bliss. By the way how are you feeling Draconia my love?" I worriedly asked.**

**"I am doing all right. I have the baby in the nursery with the serpentine young so she can be with others. The serpentine way is the best for raising children. The never know the emptiness of being alone," Draconia informed me. I nodded in accord with her; the serpentine way of raising children is best. All of a sudden Kristopher and Nikolas bursted into the room in full armor with Sara dressed the same way following close behind. "Sir we have a problem that needs your attention," Sara informed me. As soon as I heard this all my queens had their armor on and weapons ready. With a single thought my sword and armor were instantly on. "Take me to it," I ordered. The three leaders of my armies took me and my queens to the wall. On the horizon I noticed a very large army of slayers on the move heading towards my city. "Have my armies ready and ready yesterday," I commanded. Within moments my army was at my side waiting. I looked up and saw score after score of Hawks, Ravens, and even falcons. I looked behind me and noticed the entire Serpentine army waiting for my commands. Zane and Dani walked up dressed in armor with weapons ready. "As soon as we heard that you were mobilizing your army we thought it wise to mobilize ours," Dani informed me. I nodded and said a silent thank you to the both of them. "Just like old times huh brother?" I asked Zane. He nodded and stepped up to my side ready for battle. I am glad that I taught Zane the way I fight because he is the only one that fights at the speed I do and the ferocity. Ten minutes rolled by seeming like hours when the army of slayers reached the gates of my city. Goddess forgive me but I must take action to protect my people. "Attack!" I commanded. All of a sudden the Avians took to the air and the Serpents with my soldiers jumped over the wall. Zane and I were the first ones to attack first. We fought with a single minded fury; killing all who approached or took a swing at us. We stopped in the middle of the slayers army and started breathing together in a rhythm. "Powers of old, come to our aid, bring us happiness and pleasure, let your light be shown, powers of old, bring your might, bless it unto us, make it so we know you shall do this for us," Zane and I said in sequence. All of a sudden a white light engulfed us. The powers of the Serpents with the powers of dragons combined and formed into us. Zane and I hit the ground causing a tidal wave of energies to expanded from us clinging to the slayers. The energy built up exploded. At least half of the slayers army was killed in one blow. We took off again severing heads from shoulders as we went. **

**Several hours rolled by before Zane and I stood amongst corpses that long since have grown cold. We slowly walked up to Silver; the both of us exhausted. Silver's normally silver hair was red with blood. She also had blood smeared across her face. With blood still dripping from her blade she looked up. I then noticed she had tears running down her face. The question that was writ upon my face she had the answer to. She pointed to where Dawn, Athena, Kamerine, and Kendra lay dead. I fell to my knees and cried. I lost my queens again and I know that I cannot bring them back to me from Summerland. I let out a roar that stilled even the spirits that roam these blood soaked plains of my kingdom. I took out my dagger and laid my hand down upon the ground. I rammed the dagger threw my hand and grimaced with pain. Zane turned and looked to Silver and told her a silent no don't interrupt. "With the goddess as my witness your fallen spirits shall be avenged. With my people as my witness I promise to you my lovely queens I shall live on and never give up," I muttered with hatred lacing my voice that was direct at all those who dare to oppose me. I ripped my dagger out of my hand and put the dagger back into it sheath. I looked at my hand as it healed instantly; scarring me forever. With this scar I know that my fallen queen heard my prayer and will forever be with me. Draconia, Silver, Demetria, and Irene are the only queens I have left and I will give my life ever before theirs. I walked back into the palace grounds where I collapsed from blood loss yet again. Somehow during the battle a slayer managed to get a blade in my leg. The wound was almost identical to the one my father had given me so long ago. Over the next few days I remember very little. I remember my beloved queens watching over me. I remember Dranus coming in and checking on my progress. I also remember Sara, Nikolas, and Kristopher coming in and checking up on me.**

**What seemed like weeks later I finally came into consciousness. I slid up to sit up when I noticed that the girls were asleep beside me. I ran my hand through Silver's silver hair and gently woke her up. When Silver jumped when I woke her the other two instantly were awake. "How are my queens?" I lovingly asked but with worry lacing my voice.**

**"We are fine but the question that remains is thus; how is our king feeling this morning?" Irene asked while looking into my eyes with her garnet eyes.**

**"I am fine all though I am feeling a little run down," I answered.**

**"Well were definitely glad to hear that because after we got you in here your leg wouldn't stop bleeding," Silver informed me," and it wouldn't heal instantly like it should have."**

**"I chose not to have it heal right away. I chose to let it bleed like my heart bleeds once again," I answered with sorrow in my voice. I lowered my head is sadness. Goddess why do you punish me so? Why the ones that I love are still dying? I beg of you don't let the ones I have left die. I felt a hand brush the hair out of my face; it was Irene's. She lifted my head up and placed a kiss upon my lips. They got up and I slid out of bed, not wanting to lie down any longer. "Don't get up love you are still healing," Silver lightly ordered. I just shook it off and stood up any ways. The pain instantly shot up my leg and I almost fell to the ground. All three of my ladies were instantly at my side. After I regained my balance I walked out of the bedroom into the front room where I sat down upon my couch. I looked over and noticed that Zane and Dani were sleeping on the couch across from us. I took up a straw and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and put a small piece in my mouth. After slobbering it up good I placed it in the straw and blew as hard as I could. The spit wad hit it's target. Zane opened his eyes instantly and sat up; he then pulled the spit wad from between his eyes. "Some wake up call shit head," Zane sarcastically stated. I just shrugged and felt a surge of pain hit me like an anvil. I doubled over in pain and when Dani woke up and took notice of this she was instantly at my side. "Are you all right brother?" She worriedly asked while taking a look at my bandages. I didn't answer but I just shrugged. "Don't care really, if all my blood just spills out of the gouge on my leg or not," I truthfully stated.**

**"Excuse me?" Draconia came up and slapped me," wake up. We all lose someone close to us but that doesn't give you the right to be suicidal." To answer her I ripped off the bandages and disappeared. As I reappeared in the meadow where I proposed to Athena I fell down on command. Not caring if the wound on my leg opened up. What do they know? They haven't gone through the pain and lose that I have gone through. I know it will be quite awhile before they find me because the only living one who knows about this place is Demetria and she is at the temple of Apollo yet. I sat up and looked down at my leg; it was bleeding profoundly now. At this rate of blood lose they only have about a day to find me. What seemed like hours rolled by and I had four very pissed off women standing in front of me with Dranus in the lead. "Why did you take off?" Draconia commanded," and look your bleeding again." I just shrugged and took one last look at the sun rise; I then let out a rush of air from my lungs and motioned for Dranus to give me help to get up from where I was sitting. "I just figured I would come to the spot where I proposed to Dawn, Athena and even you Demetria. If you recall this is where we spent our last day together all those years ago," I informed them. I looked at their faces and they were dumbfounded. I just told them the truth and now their aura's hummed with confusion. I laughed. "I know you are confused and you want to know why?" I asked them with a serious tone," because you thought I came here to kill myself when I did not. I came here to remember the past; I came to remember the love that this meadow has seen in times since old."**

**"You also don't know, well Irene does for sure, how much pain and sorrow that I have gone through in the last millennia," I informed them," Draconia, when you died. My soul died with your death and for that I was cursed for eternity. Demetria when you died what I had regained of my soul was lost. Having to have the two much loved women die in my arms and there was nothing that I could do. It tears a man apart inside more then you know. And Silver, to update you when Draconia died, my soul died and turned blacker then the night herself. Within moments I killed innocent people for what their leader did. Now my brother Advarcious is my friend and brother instead of an enemy. My father seems to have disappeared; I don't know where in all of hades he is. When Demetria died, here let me tell you the story," I informed them as we sat down," go ahead and sit down as well old friend."**

"**Thank you my brother," Dranus replied.**

**"In the year 1546 I fell in love with a princess, her name was Demetria. I was her emperor and a general in her armies. Well the Festival of the Dragons came and I confessed my love for her; she told me that she loved me as well. So with that out of the way we went for a walk in the woods behind the castle and ended up making love. It couldn't have been more perfect; magick was all around us and the birds were singing in perfect harmony. After a while we decided to head back before everyone went into a panic and when we arrived we both were informed that we were going to war. With that unhappy news we locked ourselves away for the rest of the night. I gave the guards orders not to bother us for anything. We made love most of the night and just laid in each other's arms. Well morning came and we dressed; after we ate we got into our armor and saddled the horses. We rode to Germania, which is now Germany; we met our enemy head on. Sometime during the battle Demetria was struck and she fell. Since I was immortal I didn't bother with the arrow in my chest. I picked her up and cradled her like a baby and the last thing she said to me was I love thee. After she died I went into a rage; I transformed into my Draconian form and took to the air. I burn everything in sight, drained the blood of the innocent for two and a half decades. But one day an old wise dragon came to me and taught me that in order to remember is to live. He also said that these last two and a half decades would come back and haunt me. Also that the memories would always bring me pain and sorrow for what I had done. Every time I remember that fateful day it brings tears to my eyes," I informed Silver with Demetria remembering and the others listened intently," I know I am probably crying and not realizing it. I happens to me quite often." After I finished not even the birds sung their heavenly music. I didn't even hear the sounds of breath being expelled. "I didn't know my love...," Draconia started to say on the verge of tears. I just raised my hand and pressed two of my fingers against her lips. "You didn't know my queen, my love, and my mate. For I never told you this, those memories are what keep me feeling alive inside," I lovingly informed her," we need to get back before I bleed to death."**

**"Love, your leg has healed, there isn't even a scar," Silver informed me.**

**I looked down and sure enough, remembering those times of love and sorrow had brought me back into reality. I just shrugged and materialized everyone back to the palace. There I found that Zane and Danica had fallen asleep together. I walked over to them and shook them gently. **

**As they stirred they opened their eyes and smiled. They sat up and rubbed their eyes; they then gave each other a kiss. "Let's go," I announced. They both looked like I didn't know what I was talking about. "I want to take you to someone who remembers you guys quite well," I told them as the stood. I led the way down the steps of the palace. We then headed toward the Jeweler that was around when they were young yet. I knocked on the door to his hunt and heard him say come in. As we opened the door he fell to his knees when he seen Zane and Danica. "My Diente and Naga, praise the goddess that you came back to us," Sebastian truthfully stated.**

**"You have Lord Draconis to thank for it," Zane announced.**

**I looked into the old serpents eyes and saw the deepest of gratitude's. Sebastian didn't have to say anything; there are no words to describe what I felt from the serpent. He got off of his knees and I gave him a hug and quietly told him," your most welcome old friend." He hurried over to a box beside his bed and pulled out a necklace. He put it into my hands and closed my fingers around it. "Take this for my gratitude and for being a true friend," He formally stated before removing two other items from his pocket. He hand Zane a Black Onyx ring set in sterling silver and handed Danica a ring with Golden Onyx set in sterling silver. "The Diente and Naga of the serpentine should have these. I have had them since the day you died," Sebastian proudly stated," these are filled with the memories of long since old. Once you put them on everything you lived through will come back to you within a heart beat." I looked down at the gift he had presented me and I swore. He gave me the cross of the first dragon king. Embedded in platinum and gold were twelve stones for the first twelve dragon nations. Each in its own was power more unimaginable. For every stone was a story, for every stone was the very essence of the clan it represented. It was said that only the god of the dragons could give this for he took it from the first king for having evil fill his heart because of that power. I looked up as I remembered and seen a grin spread across his face. "I know what thou is going to ask and yes I am. I am the first god of the dragons, forever living on like you and now I pass it on to you for I know you will use the powers wisely. I was cursed to be a serpent and after awhile I realize that it wasn't a curse, it was a gift. Now that I have passed it on to you I will age like a serpent until I finally pass on to be with my brothers and sisters before me from a time long since old and powers long forgotten except by you and I. We know what it is like to lose someone forever; we know what it is like to suffer for eternity with memories from a time long since old. I have frozen time so they don't know what I have revealed and once you put it on you will be blessed with all the power and memories that I possess you may use it for good and create an empire for all," He revealed as he dropped the spell he was holding. I slipped the necklace over my head and as the cross came to rest in the center of my chest I felt the memories just flood into my mind. The powers of old blessed unto me wisdom of the ancients. Power over all could only be giveth unto a man who is three in one. Hair black as night and eyes blue as the mighty ocean but as gentle as the breeze. This man as suffered aplenty and he is the fourth pillar of balance. The dragon king he is, with wisdom guiding his thoughts and his queens at his side, he is unstoppable. I watched a scene play in my mind from a time when the gods still walked among us. All this that I had brought fourth hast been prophesied. Everything that I have gone through had a reason behind it; wither it be dark or light, old or anew, wise or knowledgeable it was truly meant to happen. I looked to the old serpent and he nodded in my direction. I finally understood the meaning of life: _Love is the bond. Hearts bound for eternity, love ever guiding his steps and the respect of the ones all ready old when the world was anew. _I nodded in return and let my gratitude show through my eyes letting him know that I truly understand what has been bestowed unto me. As I returned to my throne my queens came walking behind me. I sat beknowest that I have the love and respect of all. Powers of old this is my story. The story of life and love. The future is not set; in the end it is what you make it.**

_**In the temple of Anhamirak, the steps were different each day and**_

**_Each eve, but each dance was still one. They danced the only_**

**_Dance, the one Anhamirak weaves._**

_**Hope, trust, love, life.**_

_**Sha'Ahnleh: They danced with Fate.**_


End file.
